


Gone Their Master, Gone Their Son

by ToniArkens



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Horror, Edited since series finale, Gen, Mentions of Racism, Origin Story, Self harm (Not depression-related), Unrequitted feelings, implications of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniArkens/pseuds/ToniArkens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childhood friend returned. An experiment nearing completion. Secrets hidden. Trust crumbling. A demon born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Those who have read this previously: Please note that some details have been changed since the series finale. The overall storyline has not been affected.

Run.

 

Keep running, and perhaps it would all be okay.

 

Was it worth it? Had she made the right decision? Of course she had, it would prove to be better in the end. She had been trying to escape for so long, come from the other side of the country, and he… _it_ only seemed to be closing in.

 

The pine trees were but blurrs as she sprinted; Shoes irritating her blisters, gold necklace hitting her chest with every step.

 

She should have just accepted it. She’d been the one to make the deal, and this was her end of the bargain. Now she was far from home, trying to flee from the inevitable.

 

In time, fatigue dealt the final blow, and she fell to her knees beside a small oak tree. Cliffs on either side a few miles off, and though they didn’t move, they felt as though they would close in on her at any moment.

 

Energy filling the still air as the wind began to pick up, and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. This was it, wasn’t it? It was here for her.

 

“Gold….”

 

The sound of her surname whispered in her ear caused her eyes to fly open, though she saw nothing but the forests of Oregon around her, trees bowing to the force which held her ten feet above the grass.

 

Short natural hair whipped around her head, which felt as though it would burst at any moment. It finally had her, and now all she had bargained for would come true.

 

Tears streaming down her face, she found herself doubting this entire thing. What if it didn’t keep its word? What if this was all for nothing?

 

The energy pressed in more and more with every second, until she was certain it would crush her. And oddly enough, she prayed. Because if demons existed, that meant that angels had to exist, too.

 

Right?

 

Agonizing pressure now, though no breath filled her lungs enough to scream. And in an instant and with a crack that rang throughout the town and beyond, the energy finally released in a surge, splitting the already-broken rocks on either side of the river, and yet even then, they never crumbled.

  
Decades later, they would remain this way.


	2. New Dawn, New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K HEV NF KDIS HFY MYUH KJIW VETKSMGN NQUPV CYCNKW MV

“Hand me the soldering iron.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“What? It doesn’t matter, just hand me one. They’re both the same.”

 

The tool was put into Ford’s hand, wires held together with steady hands until they were properly connected. Safety goggles were replaced with glasses as he righted himself, looking over the work he’d just completed. “Have we got the secondary circuit breaker issue figured out?”

 

McGucket took a seat beside him, having finished his current piece of the project. “Yeah, one of the wires was faulty. Took a while, but I found which one and replaced it.” A faint smile crossed his lips. “How much longer would you say we’ve got until it’s up and running?” Was that a touch of uncertainty in his voice? It definitely was.

 

Ford didn’t seem to notice. “A good two years or so, if everything goes according to plan.”

 

“Yeah, well,” McGucket got to his feet, offered a hand to assist Ford in doing the same. “Part of that plan has to be eating. I know for a fact you haven’t yet today, and if you keep it up, you’re not going to live long enough to see this thing start up.” A nod in response, as much as he would rather have stayed.

 

Once on the main floor, a hastily-prepared sandwich on the table before each of them, notes filling any empty space on the wood. “We’ll need to somehow keep it from heating up too much. Otherwise it’ll fry the circuits and potentially light the building on fire. I was thinking we could--”

 

“Ford.” Holding up a hand, McGucket was still trying to figure out how to choose his words as he spoke. “Look, you know I’m onboard with all of this. It’s a scientific breakthrough, I get it. And I’m just as excited by the idea of it as you are. But there’s one thing you forgot to consider.”

 

Furrowing his brow, Ford leaned back in his seat. “What? We know exactly what we need and how it will work. There’s nothing that’s not accounted for.”

 

After a soft curse to himself, McGucket put his head in his hands. “Yes, there is.” Had he really not considered this? “You don’t know what’s going to be on the other side of that thing other than a basic idea, and that’s not going to cut it. If we activate it without knowing exactly what could come through, people could potentially die.” Ford went to speak, but was cut off. “Don’t think I’m going to back out, I’m not. But we need someone who can figure it out.”

 

He couldn’t argue with that. For so long, he’d been so absorbed in the fact that it was possible, that he hadn’t considered that their work could bring harm to innocents. “Okay, but there’s one problem with that. Where are we going to find someone who A: Knows the first thing about theories of this magnitude, and B: We can actually trust?”

 

“I think I know a guy!”

 

The third voice was unexpected for a number of reasons, namely because they had been alone only moments before. Both heads shot up toward the doorway, where a figure leaned against the frame. “What, surprised to see me? Or are you just basking in my glory?” The smirk on his lips was good-natured, never taking his gaze off of them.

 

Ford got to his feet, wearing a smile of his own. For the man before them was, to say the least, unique. Tall and thin. Blonde hair, but with an underlayer of dark brown, with skin nearly the same shade. A patch covering where his left eye should have been, with the right a stunning amber. Even at just a glance, it would be impossible to mistake him. “More like wondering how you got in here.” Not accusing, not angry. More amused than anything.

 

The man only shrugged as he entered, taking a seat. “Front door was open.” He paused. “Okay, I picked the lock. But come on, can you blame me? I haven’t seen you in years.”

 

McGucket clearing his throat reminded both Ford and the intruder of his presence.

 

“Right, of course.” Ford shook his head as though to physically clear his head. “Fiddleford McGucket, Bill Shyfrh. Bill and I grew up in the same town.”

 

“Yeah, until Sixer decided to scurry off into the middle of nowhere.” Bill gave Ford a small nudge with his elbow-- which prompted a laugh-- Before shaking hands with McGucket. “I would’ve followed you sooner, but some of us actually had to go through college like normal people instead of super geniuses.” Back to business now. “So, you guys need help figuring out something? I’m your guy.”

 

McGucket seemed a bit uneasy, which wasn’t exactly uncalled for. “What are your qualifications?” Was he nearly good enough to handle something this big, something this secret?

 

A shrug, Bill leaning on the table now. “How’s a Ph.D in Philosophy? That and dealing with Sixer here as kids. Basically, I’m a guy who knows the right way to think in order to figure stuff out, and has heard more weird stories than most.”

 

“Yeah, well, they’re not stories anymore.” Ford’s eyes moved over to McGucket, who nodded in approval. Gesturing for Bill to follow, they both led him into the basement, to that which had never been seen by anyone else.

 

Silence.

 

Mouth slightly agape, Bill could only stare at the pieces of machinery which surrounded them. “Any ideas?” Ford’s hands in his pockets, he watched as Bill took slow, careful steps to examine everything. “It’s still in the early stages, so it may be difficult to tell what it--”

 

“It’s a portal.” Half speaking, half just letting out a breath. “Or-- or something like that.” Within an instant, his expression changed into one resembling a child who was seeing an amusement park for the first time. “This is amazing! I take it you’ve got it all worked out, otherwise you wouldn’t bother building it, but I….” Finally pulling himself together, he pushed aside the playful demeanor and allowed professionalism to take hold. “You need me to figure out what’ll be on the other side. I can do that, but it’ll take time. I drove past a motel on the way into town, I can stay there and come by here to look over your blueprints and research. I’m not sure I’ll be able to paint any definite pictures for you, but it’ll be something. At the very least, I’ll be able to figure out whether or not it’ll be dangerous.”

 

Shaking his head, Ford moved over to him, placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder. “Forget the motel. Fiddleford’s got the spare room, but I can clear out the attic. I know there’s a mattress up there, and maybe a bed frame. Room and board in exchange for your work. Sound good?”

 

Smile returning, one hand was put on Ford’s arm, the other shaking his hand. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Sixer.”

 

“Excellent.” Ford was quiet for a moment. “Also, for future reference, you definitely don’t want to stay in that motel. You don’t want to know what lives in the walls there.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I usually start posting once I have the entire story finished, then put up one chapter a day, but I'm going to try something else this time as a sort of exercise for myself. I'm going to TRY to have one done a day, but don't hold me to it. In short, I'm doing what most people do and publishing as I finish them.
> 
> Here goes nothing.


	3. Electric Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VHEL'S NJAX A GVV FSJ TIAIRY TF UHSO OWH

If there was one thing Bill was good at, it was figuring out how to stack things so that they wouldn’t topple over and crush him while he tried to sleep. He’d never figured he would need this talent, but it turned out that if there was one thing Stanford Pines was good at, it was collecting things in his attic.

 

It had taken the rest of the day to make it livable, not to mention actually finding the bed which had been stored in there. And yes, there was a frame to go with the mattress, so that certainly made it feel a little nicer and less like he was couch-surfing.

 

Over the next few weeks, notes were passed between the three, many of which ended up taped to Bill’s wall and the surrounding piles of stored something-or-others. It was a bit above his paygrade, though he would never admit that. Not to them, not when he was reuniting with Ford after all these years. The last thing he needed was to be kicked out. Not that he believed they would ever do that, but you couldn’t be too careful.

 

It was a Wednesday afternoon when the first spark of a historic event would take place.

 

It had begun normally enough, with research, welding, and theories scrawled down on wrinkled and coffee-stained papers. Breakfast had been small, lunch the same. Dinner was looking to follow that pattern.

 

“Hey, buddy, you busy?”

 

Bill looked up from his work at the sound of Ford’s voice. “Kind of stuck in a loop right now, so not particularly.” Leaning back in his desk chair, he gestured to the one in the corner; An offer for Ford to sit, which was accepted. “What’s shakin’?”

 

Reaching into his jacket, Ford revealed a red leather-bound book. It was not a new sight, as it was often being scribbled in while they were working. Today, however, it was not opened to the page about the portal. “There’s been a lot of activity reported a couple miles northeast of here. Apparently there’s a small radius where no one can walk through. Been going on for about a month. Unfortunately, I haven’t been able to head down there in order to see for myself just yet.”

 

Gaze locked onto the journal, to the sketches of the cliffs, Bill shrugged. “Want me to go? Like I said, I’m basically stuck for a while until you and Glasses get me more data, and getting out might be good for clearing my head so I can look at it all fresh later.” That was what people said to do, right? When faced with a difficult puzzle, just take a break and come back to it later.

 

“Would you really?” Ford practically beamed the moment the offer was up in the air. “I don’t want you to feel obligated, it’s completely up to you.”

 

A shrug, Bill allowing a bit of smile onto his lips. “Nah, it’s no problem. Here, I’ll even follow your lead.” Shuffling through the papers, he soon found a black notebook. “Tada! Journal.” He smirked a bit. “Now should I draw an eye on the cover, or d’ya think the fact that there’s not one works better?”

 

Ford only laughed a bit as he stood. “Let’s face it, you were never one for art, anyway. Always had to have your sister draw out the Dungeons Dungeons and More Dungeons maps. Unless you count that one time.”

 

Bill’s turn to get to his feet, giving his friend a playful shove. “That was a beautiful map, and you know it!”

 

“That lake looked like a half-undead, half-uneaten crab sandwich.”

 

Grinning and shaking his head, Bill lightly hit Ford on the head with the notebook. “I’ll see you later, jerk. Here’s hoping I’ve got something concrete for ya when I get back.”

 

This was the first time he had truly been alone since arriving, and the quiet was near haunting. Even if the term was cliche, especially given the circumstances.

 

EMF meter in his hand-- Provided and built by McGucket, of course-- Bill’s mind was, he would admit, elsewhere. Not on any subject in particular, but flipping through one after another.

 

The unmistakable sound of the meter snapped him back into reality. Just slight at first, but seeming to pick up with every step. Something was definitely going on, that was certain.

 

Where was the barrier that Ford had been talking about? It had to be coming up pretty soon, right?

 

The sensation which ran through him next was near indescribable. As though a light blanket of electricity were enveloping him. Not unpleasant, and hardly noticeable. But the moment it happened, the EMF detector began shrieking. This had to be it, then. He was getting close.

 

Teeth gritting, free hand over one of his ears, but pushing on all the same. Come on, he had to figure it out. Ford was counting on him.

 

Approaching a small oak tree, having died long ago but still remaining standing, the sound was nearly unbearable. This must have been the focal point. Closer and closer, the meter more and more frantic. As he stepped up to the base, sparks flew from the device as the needle ceased moving, and it no longer made a sound.

 

Muttering a less child-friendly version of “What the heck…?” Bill hit the EMF meter a few times. No, it was definitely broken. This was big. Potentially bigger than anything Ford had recorded to date. He took a solid five minutes to search; banging on the tree, looking to see if anything was on the branches. Nothing. Was it intangible, then? What could possibly be so powerful that it would break the meter?

 

Just as he was about to give up and head back, a glint caught his eye.

 

At the base of the tree, something metallic in the dirt. Using his shoe, he cleared it off a bit. A gold necklace, with a blue jewel pendant. Not exactly what he’d have expected. Kneeling down, Bill reached down to pick it up.

  
The moment he touched it, the entire world was plunged into darkness.


	4. Secrets Don't Make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VHMK CFWLH TE KJE WLAIV OJ KODGTLANX DEEMTZHUP. GR YQRVAFPKNK. AS KJEVW RVCLPQ A UKFJWRVPCI?

Breaths rapid and heavy, desperately trying to catch sight of anything at all. Hands reaching out, but unable to find a single thing to touch. In fact, he was fairly certain that he wasn’t standing, either. Just hovering in blackness. 

 

Without warning, it felt as though no fewer than four sets of hands were grabbing onto him. Not human hands, no. They were far too cold, almost specter-like. Not quite solid, but enough to rip the amulet out of his hand and hold him still enough to put it around his neck.

 

The moment the chain was fastened, is was as though the entire scene was changed. The jewel on the amulet lit up, seemingly illuminating what appeared to be a blood-red sky-- Was it a sky?-- around him. Whispers in his ears, but no figures in sight. What were they even saying? It wasn’t English, nor was it anything like the small amount of Arabic his father had taught him as a child. Fear gripped at him to the point here he could do nothing but remain silent.

 

Slowly at first, but in time, Bill was able to make out a single word. “Summoning….” After the first time, it chorused around him without context. Hundreds of disembodied voices, repeating it in hushed, excited tones. “Summoning”, “Summoning”, “Summoning”, “Summoning”.

 

Hands over his ears did nothing to muffle it. A few were laughing underneath it all, presumably at his distress. Once again those ghostly hands ran over his skin; Caressing his face, prodding his chest.

 

A new voice now. Very sudden, much louder than the rest. Deep, and, though it was cliche, sounding not unlike a growl. Only two words, but far from a comfort.

 

“It begins.”

 

Just as he was about to gather enough courage to speak, it was over as quickly as it had begun. Cold ground beneath him, on his elbows and knees as though bowing before ancient royalty. Eye flying open, he was painfully aware of how hard his heart was beating. Fingers had dug into the soil a considerable amount, and a cold sweat had broken out on his brow.

 

Was it a dream, or some kind of hallucination? If whatever he’d been investigating was powerful enough to destroy the EMF detector, it very well could have had those properties.

 

Stop. He couldn’t just sit there. He had to write down exactly what had happen, lest he begin to forget. Scrambling for the bag draped over his shoulder, he pulled out the notebook and a pen before noticing his hand.

 

Written in white ink on his left palm, in a handwriting he didn’t recognise, five words.

 

‘The dream is real, Bill.’

 

Just how long he stared at it, he couldn’t say. Another white mark poked out from under his sleeve, and when he pulled it back discovered yet another message.

 

‘Look what I did to your other hand’

 

Half of him was expecting something stupid, like a turkey or something. However, it was the half which was horrified that was correct.

 

The drawing was simple, could be replicated in mere seconds. An attempt to wipe it away proved futile no matter how hard he tried. The single eye surrounded by a triangle wouldn’t so much as smudge.

 

His panic only increased as the lines began to emit a golden light before appearing to sink into his skin. Only then did it vanish, leaving no trace it had ever been there.

 

Now clean hand trembling, Bill was certain that he would be sick at any moment. Okay, so it had actually happened, then. But it could very well have been nothing more than an attempt to scare him away, right? Surely there was nothing that could go seriously wrong?

 

After rubbing off the writing on his left hand-- A simple task, unlike the other-- he quickly recorded everything that had happened in the notebook, using as much detail as possible. This was when he noticed yet another thing that was wrong.

 

The amulet was around his neck.

 

It took a few moments to gather himself, but the moment he did, he wasted no time moving to take it off. The instant he touched the clasp, however, it felt as though his hands and neck were engulfed in flames. Cursing out loud, he gave up without a struggle.

 

Maybe this was worse than he’d thought.

 

There was no way he was getting it off right then. Perhaps McGucket would have something that could do it. Yes, he had to. There were two geniuses waiting for him back home-- It _was_ home, right?-- surely they could figure it out.

 

For now, he tucked the amulet into his shirt, put the notebook and ruined EMF detector back into his bag. Just stay calm, Shyfrh. No one ever got anything accomplished while freaking out.

 

The walk back seemed to take far longer than the trip there. Was it the fear regarding what had happened, or the inability to figure out how he would tell the others? A mix of both, perhaps? That seemed fairly likely.

 

He didn’t even notice that he’d returned until he was pushing the door open. Voices from the basement stopped once the floorboards creaked under his footsteps.

 

Heading down there, Bill’s hands were shoved in his pockets as he approached. “So, what’s the verdict?” Ford removed his safety goggles as he grinned up at him, McGucket doing the same.

 

Only a few seconds passed, though they seemed to drag on for minutes on end. “False alarm.” What? What was he saying? “Just a bunch of teenagers. Threatening anyone who came by, telling them to say they couldn’t enter the area. Tried to scare me off, ended up breaking this in the process.” He pulled out the EMF meter and handed it to McGucket. “Sorry about that. I’ll pay for the stuff to fix it.” McGucket only waved it off in order to say he didn’t need to.

 

Ford seemed more than a little disappointed. “Well, I suppose not everything can be chalked up to something otherworldly.”

 

Forcing a smile, Bill placed a hand on Ford’s shoulder. “Who says it wasn’t otherworldly? Didn’t you hear me? They’re teenagers. That’s about as unexplainable as you can get.” Without another word, he headed up to the attic, locking the door behind him.

 

He would have to tell them eventually, why not just do it now? Was pride getting in his way? Or was it something else, something he couldn’t quite explain?

  
Either way, he would figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Daphne for helping out with this chapter~


	5. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POX DIBG I LSD RPYXZIEI IQHOIVARL TF FO

In the weeks that followed the incident, it didn’t get any easier.

 

Days were spent scouring research on what could possibly be happening to him, along with helping Ford and McGucket with the portal. Nights, however, proved even worse.

 

The moment unconsciousness hit him, he was dragged back into that other world. The amulet always burning bright, the phantom hands and voices never leaving him. And no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t wake up. As though they were physically holding him there.

 

This “Summoning” had yet to be explained.

 

In short, he had turned to trying to sleep as little as possible. Bill was on his… what was it? Sixth, eighth cup of coffee that day? The sun had long since descended below the horizon, though he couldn’t quite recall when.

 

Having decided that his notebook would be too easily picked up by just anyone, he had begun transcribing the information onto a small, portable computer that McGucket had given him for research purposes. The password would surely be secure enough, despite being thought up on the spot. And once he figured out how to get the amulet off, then he would tell them. It was for their own good, really. They were busy with the portal, he didn’t want to bother them with something that wasn’t important.

 

“Hey, Bill, you up?” Ford’s voice cut through the silence as he poked his head through the door, prompting Bill to scramble for his eyepatch and put it on before anyone could see.

 

Blinking a few times in order to adjust from the light of the screen, he shrugged. “Nope. Fast asleep. Sorry, Sixer.”

 

The sarcasm earned him a shirt and jeans being thrown his way. “Get dressed, we’re going to the pet store downtown.”

 

Hold on, was he serious? Glancing at his watch, Bill cast him a glance meant to ask if he was serious. “It’s three in the morning.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Why did Ford seem so excited? And where on earth did he get all this energy? “We’re going to go check out the fish. Now come on.”

 

Granted, last time he’d agreed to one of Ford’s little adventures, he had ended up in this less-than-spectacular situation. But man, if he wouldn’t do just about anything for Stanford Pines. So within minutes, he was dressed and following him out the door and into his car.

 

They were about halfway there when a question came to mind, which he would have considered a lot sooner had he not been so fatigued. “Hold on, why is this place open so late?” No answer. “It _is_ open, isn’t it?”

 

“...Not exactly.”

 

Bill turned his attention from the trees speeding by outside. “So you want me to help you break into a store at three AM, just so you can look at fish.” He couldn’t be serious. But then, look who they were talking about.

 

Shaking his head, Ford held up the hand that wasn’t on the wheel. “Okay, technically yes. But it’s a lot more complicated than that. Trust me, if my issues were with getting in, I could handle it on my own. We’re building an interdimensional portal, I think I can unlock a few doors.” He shrugged a bit. “I know you’re still pretty new here, and you’re still getting used to everything. But I didn’t want to go alone, and Fiddleford won’t step foot in that place.” Gaze moved off the road and onto him for just a moment. “I need you, buddy.”

 

For a few seconds, he didn’t say a word. But after careful consideration-- It _was_ careful, right?-- he nodded. “Fine. Let’s get your stupid fish.”

 

One would imagine that a pet store would have fairly basic security. And yet, this place was incredibly protected. While he’d expected to work on it for thirty seconds or less, it took a good two minutes before the lock was able to be opened.

 

Bill held the door open for Ford, offering a small, joking bow as he did so. “Reminds me of when we were kids.” He smirked a bit as he absentmindedly fiddled with the amulet. “Like that time us and your brother thought we found those secret tunnels, but it ended up being the sewer.”

 

This was the first time in years that Ford laughed at anything that even remotely reminded him of Stanley.

 

Ford went directly over to the fish, while Bill took a detour over to the rodents. This involved walking by the birds, and the moment he did, there was utter avian chaos.

 

They practically screamed as soon as he got near them, all panicking and trying to escape the Plexiglas that held them. Odd, yes, but probably having to do with the fact that they weren’t used to seeing people at this hour.

 

Once leaving the still-restless birds to their business, that was when he realized that the timing wasn’t what was troubling them.

 

As he stood by a cage with no fewer than eight mice, they all bolted to the back, attempting to get as far away as possible. Those which had been resting were started awake, and instantly did the same. A quick glance around showed that every animal in the direct vicinity was doing the same.

 

Yeah, definitely not the time.

 

“Bill! Come take a look at this!” Snapping back to reality, he did as instructed. And again, though it took a bit longer this time, every fish kept distance between them. Ford, however, was focused on one in particular, and didn’t seem to notice. “Look at this guy right here.” The one he was indicating was a large oscar. “I’m not sure why he’s nervous all of a sudden, but see those marks on his side?” Bill nodded, taking note of what looked like it had been scratched by a sizable claw. “They’re bred to be sold, and aren’t given to the store unless they’re in peak condition. So he wasn’t like this when he got here. What can we--”

 

“Whoa, back up there, sport.” Bill held up a hand. “Are you telling me that we’re here for an investigation?”

 

Ford was quiet for a second as he thought over his words. Soon, however, he decided on one. “Yes.”

 

Great.

 

He was about to protest, but the sound of claws against tile caught their attention. “It’s probably not worth suggesting we get out of here, is it?”

 

Ford only beamed. “Nope!” Journal in hand, he bolted over to the other side of the store, just out of Bill’s sight. Fantastic. Leave the one with only one eye to fend for himself. What could go wrong?

 

As though he read his mind, Ford sprinted back over, grabbing Bill’s arm and practically dragging him back out. “Time to go, time to go!” Even if he’d wanted to, Bill didn’t have a chance to protest. Before he knew it, they were outside, and he was securing the lock without even remembering having started. Once they were certain they were safe, they sat against the building, breaths heavy with adrenaline. “Chimera. Didn’t see the thing itself, but the nests are unmistakable. That could have been really bad!” Bill only stared at him for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

 

Even so, he understood now why McGucket didn’t go in there. He would probably follow his example.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Shane, who suggested they take a trip to buy a fish.
> 
> Not QUITE what happened, but even so.


	6. Eyes on the Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AOYJ EPGS... EJE RP OGWAE. AOYJ BIGAWLS... RTE EDSF CN SUERP. WEAT, TCN M KAP VHEL? TYKS MK RRVEH LEVP ARV UG, KSR'L IK?

“Okay, but what else would it do?”  
  
“What? No, no it’d be just for music. You download the songs onto it, and you can bring it anywhere and listen with headphones.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“You wouldn’t look at a radio and ask, ‘That’s it?’, would you?”

 

“And what’s your little lady friend think about this little only-music machine?”

 

“I’ll ask her tonight. We’re going on a date, thank you very much.” McGucket leaned back in his chair, glaring at Ford and Bill. “We’re having dinner.”

 

Ford couldn’t help but laugh a bit before the joke was even told. “Yeah, I’m sure you two are.” Bill was hysterical after this, and even McGucket had to smile. “I know you, you’re going to get right to business. I practically can tell you everything you want to happen.”

 

Bill’s eye practically lit up. “Oh, gimme details, gimme details!” Leaning in, he allowed Ford to whisper nonsense into his ear. “Oh, oh, that-- that is scandalous!” An empty paper cup was thrown at them. “All right, we’ll stop.” Leaning back, appearing casual as ever. “But seriously, fill me in. When’re you meeting her, who’s picking up who, the basic stuff. Treat me like I’m the over-protective mom of a loose-canon teenager.”

 

“We’re meeting at the diner in half an hour.” Pushing up his glasses, he shrugged. “That’s all there really is to it.”

 

Glancing at his watch, Bill stood. “I’ve gotta head into town, anyway, want me to drop you off?”

 

McGucket considered the offer before nodding. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.” A small wave to tell him not to worry about it. “In that case, I’m gonna get dressed.” Bill gave him a thumbs-up as he rubbed his eye.

 

Was he just getting used to not sleeping? Or was there a reason he felt more or less fine after staying awake for three full days?

 

Deciding that it wasn’t the time to think about that, he headed over to the hook beside the door and grabbed his keys. Ford was close behind. “So, headed into town. Don’t tell me you’ve got a date, too?”

 

Bill let out an audible laugh. “Yeah, and her name is The Library.” Not that he would tell him what he was going to be researching. Not until after it was over with.

 

“Y’don’t say?” Ford crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. “Funny, she promised me a night out, too. Looks like we’ll have to both go confront her.”

 

Okay, this could be bad. What would Ford say if he knew what kind of books he was reading, what he was studying? Surely it would seem suspicious? But then, it would seem equally, if not more suspicious should he insist he go alone. So he could do nothing but shrug as he pocketed the keys.

 

Once McGucket reemerged, Bill nodded a bit in approval. “Shirt’s good, tie, nice touch. Shoes match the belt.” He gave him a friendly thump on the back. “Well done. Now where’re you picking up the flowers?”

 

McGucket only blinked. “Sorry, what?”

 

Man, had he not considered that? Bill gestured for him to follow. “Come on, we’re leaving a little early. You can’t just meet a girl for dinner and not bring her flowers.”

 

Ford furrowed his brow. “I never brought flowers to anyone.”

 

“Yeah, and now you live in the middle of the woods with two guys building things in your basement. Trust me, I grew up with an older sister. I know this stuff.”

 

As Bill pushed open the door, that was when the inevitable question came. “Haven’t talked to Mary-Anne in even longer than I’ve talked to you. How’s she doing, anyway?”

 

Bill said nothing, glad that the others were in back of him, lest they catch the falter in the grin.

 

The drive to the store was silent, save Ford trying to amend what was apparently a major blunder. Once there, though his heart clearly was no longer in it, Bill helped McGucket choose a bouquet-- “You said she wore pink on your first date, so that’s probably one of her favorite colors”-- and brought him to the diner with a small wish of good luck. Ford switched from the back seat to shotgun, expression making it clear that while he wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong, he did regret it.

 

“Bill….” Was this the right move? He had no idea, but it was too late to turn back now. “What happened to your sister?”

 

He was really doing this, wasn’t he? But then, didn’t he deserve to know? He was already keeping one secret, any more would seem even worse. “She’s dead.” None of the usual casual tones in his voice. “Happened not long before I hauled it over here.”

 

Oh. Now there was something he hadn’t expected. “Mind if I ask how?”

 

A deep breath, Bill turning his head to check his left side and make sure it was clear to turn the corner. “Depends who you ask. Her boyfriend was…. Well, he wasn’t a nice guy. She finally managed to break it off, but she was scared. She called me from a payphone and asked if I could pick her up. I should’ve, but I just….” He shook his head. “Police see a girl walking down the street at night, they think nothing of it. But the moment they see she’s not white, suddenly the purse looks like a gun, and….”

 

Ford cursed a bit to himself as he ran his hands over his face. “I’m so sorry, that’s awful. That’s just….”

 

Shaking his head, Bill pulled into a parking space at the library. “We’ve got an hour and a half before they close. Really don’t think it’d be a good idea to go through another lock-in.” He forced a smile, which Ford returned with the same underlying expression.

 

Upon entering, they split up. Ford went to wherever his interest was currently focused, while Bill headed straight for the paranormal section.

 

Ghosts, no. Ghouls, no. Zombies, definitely not. Come on, there had to be something there. Feeling someone nearby, he glanced up to see a woman leaning on the table. Short, blonde hair, nice figure, expression that of mischief. “I think you’re looking for this.” Sliding a book over to him, he was certain that his heart stopped for a moment as he caught sight of the title.

 

_Demonic Experiences_

 

Attention shooting up, he became aware that her knowledge was not the worst of their problems.

 

The whites of her eyes tinted blue, pupils only slits. Flying to his feet, panic on his features. No, no, no, no, they couldn’t follow him there. They were confined to his dreams, that was it. As she leaned in, Bill instinctively kept distance between them as she whispered. “He’s waiting for you.” Without another word, she headed off, walking by Ford and offering him a friendly smile.

 

“Hey, you all right?” Ford went to place a hand on Bill’s arm, but decided against it.

 

Didn’t he see? Anyone would have noticed her eyes, right? Unless that was the point. Unless there was a reason why no one else could. Either way, he nodded. “Yeah, sorry. Just… long day.”

 

Though Ford didn’t believe a word of it, he wasn’t going to push his luck any more than he already had that day. “Come on. Let’s get home. I get the feeling Fiddleford’s not going to be coming home until the morning.”

 

He’d never been so willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, from here on out, there's gonna be a good amount of tags added as we go. Make sure to check them out to be safe~


	7. Buried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VHEL'S XQIRY TF NEENE R OAVC

By this point, the tapping of the computer keys filling the air was a familiar sound. Every night consisted of recording what had transpired that day, what was happening to him. It was getting easier and easier to stay awake, and therefore the episodes in that place-- which he’d taken to calling the Mindscape-- were few and far between.

 

Footsteps light, Bill was sure to remain quiet as he moved downstairs. Only when he was certain that the others were asleep did he return to his room.

 

He removed his eye patch, tossing it on the bedside table as he allowed himself to look at his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. The slightly uneven skin where his eye should have been stared back at him; Not a grotesque sight, but one he figured people would rather avoid. Not even Ford had ever seen it uncovered.

 

Taking a seat on the bed, he rested his head in his hands. Stop this. With everything that was going on, he didn’t need to fall into a pit of self-loathing over something that was absolutely nothing new.

 

He would get a reminder of this very soon.

 

The multitude of times he had tried and failed to take off the amulet had made him overly familiar with the sensation of invisible fire, so there was no mistaking it when it started up again. But this time, it wasn’t just around the clasp, nor was he so much as touching it.

 

The entire thing felt as though it were burning, the heat increasing every second. Bill’s desperate attempts to remove it only made it worse. This was the first time outside of the Mindscape that he had seen the jewel glowing. Screams were bottled in his throat until he no longer could hold them back, until he was certain that Ford and McGucket would burst through the door at any moment. But no help came. On his knees, he was left alone in indescribable agony.

 

Tears were filling his eye, the liquid a concoction of terror and pain. Make it stop. Get the thing off, knock him unconscious, let him die if that was what it would take. Just make it stop, and leave him be.

 

Forcing himself to look down, he pulled the collar of his shirt so that he could see that which had caused all of this. The metal appeared to almost be melting into his skin, sinking below the surface. Any concern regarding secrecy gone, he called out for Ford and McGucket as though his life depended on their arrival. Because for all he knew, it did.

 

Still screaming their names, wanting more than anything for someone to help him. To save him.

 

It lasted for no more than ten minutes, though it felt as though he was there for hours. In time, it faded, leaving Bill a trembling, sobbing mess on the floor.

 

Another twenty minutes, and still no one came to see if he was all right.

 

It was only then that he gathered enough strength to look down once again. The sight was almost enough to make him throw up.

 

Half crawling, half stumbling over to the mirror, he managed to get his shirt off, eye glued to his chest. Where the amulet had once rested, it now seemed that it was embedded under his skin. With a shaking hand, he lightly traced what somewhat resembled severe, raised scars.

 

He couldn’t think of a single good outcome from this.

 

Half of his mind was insisting that he do whatever it took to get it out, even if it meant literally scratching the skin until it was free. But would that really work? Or would it just cause unnecessary pain?

 

His gaze moved back up to his face, which had never looked so childlike and afraid. And as though to add insult to injury, one more anomaly decided to show itself. In the vacant spot where his eye should have been, it was as if an unseen gold pen were drawing on his skin. The triangle was there for only a second before it flashed with light and vanished.

 

Stumbling back, Bill uttered a small noise of surprise and fear, hand flying up and covering the left side of his face. Okay, maybe he was panicking. But this had to be a reasonable time to, right? Especially after all this time? It had been months since he’d arrived, since he’d found the amulet. He’d kept it together since then, so he was long overdue for an emotional breakdown.

 

Sitting with his back against the wall, he didn’t bother to try and stop the tears. What had he done to deserve this? Was fate real, and if so, was it truly so malicious? Wasn’t he a good man? Was he born for nothing more than to be a pawn in the game of demons, assuming that really was what was going on?

 

Bill haphazardly put his eye patch back in place, and on still unsteady legs hurried back downstairs. Sure enough, when he looked, Ford and McGucket were still fast asleep. So they hadn’t heard him, then. Was that even possible?

 

Oh, who was he kidding? After all of this, he was considering something being impossible?

 

Once back in his room-- Door locked, dresser pushed in front of the window which had been broken after last week’s griffon incident-- Bill took to typing away again. There wasn’t much he could do at this point, so best record it all, right? Perhaps if it was all in one place, it would make it easier to piece together.  

 

He would find out what all this consisted of, he swore it. There was no way he was going to prove weak, or useless, or less than the men downstairs. They probably already thought that he was all of those things. He didn’t know mechanics. He had a degree in philosophy, for crying out loud. Scientists didn’t take philosophy seriously. He would have had better luck studying ancient Egypt like he’d originally planned. Even history majors were more respected.

 

No, he wasn’t going to lose. He was going to make something of himself. One way or another.

 


	8. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOV KACG: DIEOEKC RSRTQLIHSP. KNUMIIG WMLHZP

Fiddleford McGucket was not known for his strength.

 

Technically, none of the three who were living in the small house were, but once in a while there was a reminder of why none of them were ever considered anything even remotely similar to jocks.

 

Walking into the basement and finding McGucket practically being crushed by a metal panel was one of those occurrences.

 

Bill and Ford rushed over, helping lift it enough to put it in place. “Man, we leave you alone for five minutes.” Bill had a smile on his face as he spoke. “Any longer, and we’d’ve come back to a pile of meat and blood.” Though the others both made mental notes of the unusually graphic comment, they said nothing.

 

A moment was taken to adjust his glasses before they got back to work, just as they had been for the months preceding. Ford and McGucket building, Bill looking over mountains of data and theories.

 

It hit suddenly, but the moment it did, Bill knew exactly what it was. Flying to his feet, he bolted out of the room, using the excuse that he’d had an idea and needed to be alone to mull it over.

 

Every step seemed to make it worse, make him feel as though he would collapse. Come on, just a little farther. The stairs to his room nearly killed him, but he couldn’t allow it to happen before he was completely safe.

 

Once in the attic, he hardly managed to lock the door before unconsciousness ripped him from reality.

 

As his eye opened, he was greeted by the Mindscape in all its otherworldly horror. And while he was still afraid, he couldn’t help but notice that he was far calmer. Not okay with it by any means, but he could feel the absolutely bored expression he wore. “All right, what’s the message this time?” Was it really a good idea to be sarcastic right now? “Oh, let me guess! A bunch of you are going to start touching my face, and you’re going to say “Summoning” a lot. Well, did I get it? Man, I am good!”

 

“Shyfrh.”

 

Okay, maybe not that good, then.

 

It was obvious that this caught Bill off guard, but he still attempted to hold his composure. “Well, well, well! If it isn’t booming voiceover guy! Haven’t heard from you in a while!” He let out a dry, humorless laugh. “So I’m guessing you’re somehow sending thoughts into my brain or something, which is why I know who you are, eh, Summoning? Probably explains why I know what this place is, too. Ooh, lemme see if I can guess what number you’re thinking of!” Instead of a verbal response, a pressure formed around Bill’s throat, hardly allowing him to breathe. “O-- okay! Okay, I get it!” Once it released, he put a hand to his neck. “Fine, I’ll take the snark down a few notches. Let’s just be straightforward with each other, okay?”

 

The Summoning held no amusement. “You wish to know why you’re here.”

 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

 

In the empty space before him, Bill watched a scene unfold as though it were being projected. A woman, skin a few shades darker than his and with short, natural hair. She was running, expression terrified. However, the image froze before it could finish. “You recognize her.” Not a question, no. A statement.

 

Any of Bill’s previous confidence and bravado was gone, voice hardly audible. “I…. Yeah….” He’d seen the photos, held them close when he was a child. Before he could ask any questions, it continued. The woman falling to her knees beside the oak tree which had been the start of his struggle, being lifted into the air. To her, it must have seemed that she was levitating on her own. But watching from the outside, from the Mindscape, hundreds of black smoke-like hands were dragging her up. She seemed to be in immense pain until there was a flash of blue light.

 

At this, Bill watched as she more or less turned into pure energy, which was absorbed into the jewel of the gold necklace she had been wearing.

 

That was what had happened, then. Years of wondering, and now he knew her fate. Bill looked down at the embedded amulet, which glowed even under his skin. “This is her, then?” Still quiet, still not able to gather himself again. “Okay, so you dragged her into this thing. What’s that got to do with me?”

 

“You’re a disabled man with black and Middle-Eastern parents who is regularly attracted to both men and women.” So much for that being a secret. “She looked at you and saw failure. She was desperate, we made an offer. Her life in exchange for the vow that her son would find success.”

 

Okay, there was that feeling of wanting to throw up again.

 

Bill let out a long exhale as he processed all of this. “Wow, okay. Thanks, mom. I appreciate it.” Convert the pain into sarcasm. “And let me guess, demons have a different idea of success than humans do.”

 

Again, no words answered him. What flashed through his head wasn’t exactly images, but more of a group of ideas. A reality in which he had power, was respected. Was feared.

 

Why did that last part hold so much appeal?

 

Bill was silent for a few moments as the thoughts circled in his mind again and again. “I’ve read about all this.” A wide grin crossed his face. “You can’t seal the deal until everyone involved agrees. I never did.” Sure, they could make his life significantly more difficult, but for as long as he detested, his humanity would remain intact. “And even if I did, you need to kill three people before you can be a full-fledged demon. So joke’s on you.”

 

Again, the projection came up, this time with a still image of his mother. A voice he assumed to be hers echoed in the void around him. “Do whatever you want to me. Just protect my son.”

 

Changing, now showing his sister and playing a conversation that still haunted him.

 

“Bill? It’s me. I left Kyle. Can-- can you pick me up?”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Essex Road.”

 

“That’s not too far. I’ll wait for you outside my apartment, okay?”

 

Only now discovering that he was crying, Bill closed his eye as the Summoning made one final statement. “Two down, one to go.”

 

Awakening back in his bedroom, he pulled himself together in a matter of minutes before heading back into the basement.

 

 


	9. Let’s Paint The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K STWNU GNSMGY VIQW IE FRISMJ POASDRAS RGT KQ MMKS ZV TLST DWCL

Bill was never quite sure why he preferred lying on the floor over sitting in a chair, nor had he ever really considered questioning it. It was just one of those things that no one brought up.

 

“I might fix the window in my room sometime this week.” He didn’t look up from his notebook as he recalled the most recent effects of the amulet, figuring he would record them on the computer later. “Think I’ve put it off long enough.” Ford only made a slight sound of acknowledgement. Glancing toward him, Bill noted that he was tracing his hand onto a sheet of gold paper. "Ooh, so the journal's getting a sequel, eh? Finally load the first one up?"

 

Ford nodded. "Yeah, it was getting pretty cramped." A slight laugh as he arched his back to stretch for a moment. "You know, when I first came here, I knew that I would need more than one eventually, but I never imagined it would be so soon." Had he really been there for almost two years already? It seemed to have gone by so quickly.

 

Before Bill could respond, the front door creaked open. As he stood there, it was clear that McGucket's mind was elsewhere. Both Bill and Ford pulled themselves out of their previous activities the moment they caught that something was wrong. "Hey, you all right?" Bill was the first to speak, concern etched into his features.

 

No answer right away, McGucket making his way over to the sofa and leaning his head in his hands. "Ava's pregnant."

 

They both just stared at him for a long few moments. "Ava." Ford blinked a few times. "As in, your girlfriend, Ava."

 

A slight glare, a less-slight roll of his eyes. "No, one of the other Avas we know. Yes, my girlfriend!" It wasn't exactly common for him to use such a harsh tone, but when he did, it was a key sign that things were definitely not okay. "She got a test done." No denying the fact.

 

Ford moved over to sit beside him. "I honestly thought you'd be thrilled." Wait, maybe not the best thing to say? He wasn't sure. "So what happens now?"

 

Running his hands through his hair, McGucket let out a drawn-out exhale. "I don't know. I mean, I've been considering proposing for a while, and I guess this is the perfect time. I'm just not sure if I can handle the commitment...."

 

"Okay, stop right there, Glasses." Bill's turn to interrupt now. "Let's look at this all laid out. The two of you are obviously close in every sense of the word, and now in a lot less than a year, you're going to have proof of that. So option A: You run and never look back, never have to worry about her or the kid again. Option B: You take on half of the responsibility. Maybe see the kid on weekends or something, pay child support, whatever. Still a lot of freedom for you. Or Option C: You skidaddle your butt over to the jeweler, get that woman the nicest ring you can afford, and start acting like the man of her dreams. Don't get me wrong, I get why you're freaking out. But there's nothing better than living with someone you're in love with." A friendly thump on the back, a smile of encouragement. "You've got this." Leaving it at that, he grabbed his notebook and headed up to his bedroom.

 

As he stood there, his eye scanned every detail. Since his arrival, hundreds of pieces of data and research had been taped to the walls, to the point where almost no space was bare. This included the closet door, the paper having to be lifted up in order for him to open it. Once inside, on the right, another somewhat hidden entryway could be found. It wasn't secret by any means, given that Ford had designed the place, but no one had ever brought it up, so it was close enough.

 

What was inside could only be described as something similar to a horror movie. Symbols painted and written on every inch of the walls, spelling out words in a language not known to this world. Since his first formal introduction to The Summoning, he hadn't felt the need to sleep, save the moments when he was brought into the Mindscape without warning. Even when he'd tried, it had proved futile. And yet, this case of otherworldly insomnia had proven.... Could this be considered productive? In his mind, certainly. Hundreds of times over, those three words had been written, and there was still room for more.

 

A small box was in the corner, which he brought to the center of the otherwise empty room. Three candles were lit and placed on the floor, Bill sitting in the center of them. Eye closed, breaths even. In this moment, one would see him and assume that he felt peace. However, he was not feeling anything at all.

 

He was not asleep, merely in a dream-like state. Images filled his head, flashing rapidly, but still able to be comprehended.

 

His mother's sacrifice, his arrival in Gravity Falls, the pyramids of Giza in the hot desert sun, meeting Ford as children, ancient people cowering before an unseen force, two siblings yet to be born, blue fire burning, McGucket welding part of the portal, the Moon Landing, a page from Ford's journal, his desk, Stonehenge, the forest where he'd found the amulet, a circle with symbols surrounding it, a goat sitting beside a game board, subliminal stimuli, crop circles, a statue of the town founder, Ford looking up at some terrible horror, an old penny dreadful, a top secret government facility, his sister lying dead, Ford's brother crying out in desperation, more undisclosed weapons than one could even fathom.

 

He saw all of this. And he understood.

 

He was only ripped out of his mock meditation by the sound of shattering glass. Some force had not only extinguished the candles, but blown out the window before him.

 

Okay, so that was two that he needed to fix that week.

 

 


	10. Just Left of Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VHI TEXKNRANX QF E TERWTMXUC HRMWNUUHMH

Night after sleepless night was the same. Recording events, painting in the annex, watching cryptic images. Sometimes, he would be brought back to the Mindscape, where he would speak with The Summoning for up to hours on end. These conversations varied in topic, but were mainly banters back and forth about whether or not Bill should agree to join his ranks.

 

It was the morning after a night like this that he awoke on the floor of his bedroom, a blanket having been placed over him at some point. One of the others must have thought that he'd fallen asleep after working to the breaking point.

 

Their cluelessness would have been irritating if it weren't so funny.

 

Letting out a soft groan, he headed over to the closet and grabbed the first clothes he saw. Yes, this would work. It suited him, in all his recently-acquired confidence.

 

As he made his way downstairs, notebook and pen in hand, Ford certainly made a note of it. "Wow, aren’t you a snappy dresser. Who're you getting all dolled up for?" He raised a brow, McGucket looking up from his newspaper.

 

Bill rolled his eyes-- Eye. Whatever-- as he took a seat at the table. "Myself, jerk." He offered a smile as he began writing in his notebook. "What, a guy can't wear a bow tie if he feels like it?"

 

A slight shrug as Ford adjusted his position in his seat. "Just not my style, is all."

 

"Ya know where I think you should shove your style, Sixer?"

 

Before anything else could be said, the sound of splintering wood rang through the house, followed by an animal-like growl. Ford laughed a bit to himself. "Oops. Looks like breakfast's a little late." Only seeming to be in a little bit of a hurry, he went over to the refrigerator and started digging around for something.

 

The sound of claws against the wood floor, a flash of movement in the hall. The moment they caught sight of the culprit, Bill and McGucket flew to their feet, Bill picking up his chair should he need to defend himself. Both let out a string of curses, which were cut off only by Ford.

 

"No, don't! It's okay!" Both looked over to him, watched as he approached the creature and knelt down in front of it, grocery bag in hand. It growled, yet Ford only let out a soft laugh. "I know, I'm sorry. Here, I'll make it up to you. You can choose which you want." Opening the bag, he removed a raw steak, a fish, and a carton of eggs, which the creature sniffed with its front two heads. The third-- Was it technically a head, or a tail?-- was more focused on staying alert.

 

It took Bill a moment to speak. "That's a chimera." Head in his hand, he was more mumbling to himself than anything. "There's a chimera in the kitchen." Wait a second. Looking up, he raised his voice a bit. "Please tell me that's not the one from the pet store."

 

Ford avoided the accusation like a champ. "Look at him, he's a cub." Taking advantage of the fact that its lion head was eating-- Having chosen the fish-- he took to petting the goat one. "Couldn't leave him out there on his own. Where would he have gone?" He paused for only a second before pulling himself together. "His name is Orion, by the way."

 

Oh, great, he'd named it.

 

McGucket was hesitant in approaching it, but once he did, it was clear that he didn't regret the decision. Its lion head rubbed against his leg like a housecat, faintly purring as he stroked its head. "Don't these things... breathe fire or something?"

 

A small, amused laugh on Ford's part. "They sure do."

 

Bill took a step in its direction, certain that he would know the outcome. It would freak out like every other animal he'd approached in the past months. And yet, the moment he moved, it looked up and ran over to him, putting its front paws on his leg and making a few soft chirping sounds.

 

"He likes you." Ford grinned over at him, Bill's expression a combination of confusion and concern. Orion began licking his pant leg before curling up on top of his shoes.

 

Bill frowned a bit as he looked down at the creature. "Not sure the feeling's mutual." Managing to get his feet out from under it, he grabbed his notebook off of the table. Without hesitation, it followed close behind, looking up at him as if expecting him to do something extraordinary. Even as he retreated into the basement, it was close on his heels.

 

Once seated down there, he took to transcribing the notes into the computer. After a solid half an hour, the chimera hopped up onto his lap, the lion head licking his chin. "Okay, that's just rude." Nothing. "Could you stop?" It didn't.

 

Picking it up by the scruff of one of its neck, Bill put the computer on the floor before standing up. "You think you're so cute. 'Oh, look at me, I'm adorable, so I can do whatever I want.' Well, you're not. You're a freak of nature." He paused for a moment. "Okay, so we've both got that goin' for us. But you don't see me pulling stunts like that. You're annoying." The snake wrapped around his arm, lion began trying to lick his hand. The goat just stared at him. "Except you. I could get use to you." As if on cue, it began gnawing on his sleeve. "Oh, you little...."

 

The goat head made a soft noise, as if to apologize. Even so, Bill set it down and returned to work, the chimera lying down beside him. "It's not exactly a party, is it?" Never looking away from the screen. "A bunch of people everywhere that are kinda like you, but you're still different. Didn't sign up for it, fate just had it in store for you. And at first, you feel isolated. No one to talk to, can't trust anyone...." A smile spread across his face. "Well, lemme let you in on a little secret. You and me, we're better than the others. The normal ones. We started at the bottom, and we're finally working our way up."

 

Reaching down, he began petting each of the heads in turn.

 

"I think we're gonna make it, kid."

 


	11. Memories and Prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEGGLCGCXAOEU OJ VAPU GSFE SA, WMDL YG BI SBCG TS VEKGCX LHV NII?

"Bill. Bill, come on. Wake up."

 

Finally stirring, he awoke to see McGucket lying on his stomach on the floor in front of him. "Rise and shine, princess." A smirk on his features, he sat up, Bill following suit. "You know, passing out in the middle of the living room probably is a good sign that you need to get more sleep."

 

Bill rubbed his eye as he re-adjusted from the Mindscape. "Yeah, just been working a lot."

 

A shrug as McGucket offered a hand to help him to his feet. Orion had been napping curled up next to him, and was only now awakening. "You've been doing so much lately. You need to take a break sometimes or you'll end up dropping and never getting up."

 

"He up?" Ford's voice echoed through the house, receiving a positive answer from McGucket. Within an instant, he was rushing into the room, positively beaming. "Hey, caught you just in time! I've gotta leave, but I got you a little something." He tossed Bill a ball of crumpled newspaper, which appeared to be taped together in an attempt to make it not look horrible. Upon opening it, its contents proved to be... unique.

 

Bill held up the new eye patch with an expression of confusion. "Why's it an upside-down triangle?"

 

A shrug, Ford leaning against the wall. "Well, between the shape of the window you put in your room and the stained glass in the spare one-- Noticed that from outside the other day, by the way. Looks nice-- I figured you might as well complete the pattern." He laughed as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Happy birthday, buddy. I'll be home later tonight."

 

The gift in his hand, Bill watched him go, gaze lingering on the door for a long few seconds after he left. "I didn't know it was your birthday, otherwise I'd have gotten you something." McGucket took a seat on the sofa, Bill in the armchair opposite.

 

"Don't worry about it. Honestly, I forgot, myself." How was it that nowadays he was so conscious of the passing of time, so in tune with the universe, yet he had neglected to remember such a basic detail? A side effect, perhaps? Either way, was it really that important that he know what day he was forced into this disgusting excuse for a reality?

 

McGucket nodded a bit in understanding. A few minutes in uncomfortable silence nagged at them both before he finally broke it with a single question. "So.... You knew Ford when you were kids, then?" Probably pretty late to be asking this, but better late than never.

 

A faint smirk on Bill's part. “Yeah, met in sixth grade. You know how he is; Sees something out of the ordinary and decides to poke at it until it gives him a reaction. He just got lucky mine was a good one."

 

This prompted a laugh. “That must’ve been an adventure on its own. How’d Momma Shyfrh deal with two geniuses running around and looking for trouble?”

 

Right, time to bring this part up. “Nah, I never knew my mom. She went missing a few weeks after I was born. Never found out what happened to her." Well, not until somewhat recently. "And besides, she kept her maiden name. Adalaide Gold: Mystery woman and strong believer in crushing tradition under her boot. But dad handled us pretty well, to answer your question.” He smiled a bit. "Plus there was my sister and Sixer's brother. He only came over a few times, but when all four of us were there, it wasn't exactly peaceful. Didn’t have many other friends, though. You know, two black kids at school in the ‘60’s. Weren’t exactly sitting at the cool table."

 

"And your sister...." A delicate subject, he knew. "You two were close?"

 

Gaze moving to the floor, Bill nodded a bit as he let out a dry laugh. "Imagine Ford and his brother's current relationship, and flip it so it's the complete opposite." His fingers absentmindedly fiddled with his bow tie, which he had taken to wearing daily. "We wanted to study ancient Egypt, discover our roots. When we were growing up, we were convinced that we were the descendants of some pharaoh or something." Orion hopped up onto Bill's lap, no longer causing even a slight flicker of distaste on Bill's features. "Dad's parents were born over there, so it wasn't an unreasonable idea for a couple of seven-year-olds." A glance at his pocket watch showed that noon was fast approaching. "I've gotta get to work. And I think you need to start getting ready to move in with your fiance, Mr. Ladies Man." A jab with his elbow, a shared smile, Bill and McGucket returning to their respective rooms.

 

Once alone, Bill once again returned to the room in the closet. The window that had blown out had, as Ford had mentioned, been replaced by stained glass. The image of a triangle with a single eye was cast onto the floor in the midday sun, Bill taking a seat in its light when he'd gathered everything he needed.

 

Towel over his lap, the knife digging into his arm over and over, removing small pieces of flesh. But not because he was hurting, or felt he deserved it. No, he was grinning as the blood trickled down his arm. For this was not an act of sadness or lost hope. This pain was enjoyable. It was an activity done simply because he felt it would be fun, that it would remind himself of how weak humans were, how he shouldn't be afraid of everything that was happening to him.

 

Somehow, he never bled out.

 

With the winter months departing, it would be more and more difficult to conceal this newfound hobby. But this wasn't a concern for him now. Right now, he only stood, using the crimson fluid to write those same three words on the wall once again.

 

The time was coming. It was coming, and he was going to be ready. Big things were approaching, it was all a matter of preparation. Ford and McGucket, they wouldn't see it coming. And they would suffer. But perhaps they could protect themselves in the end, could save themselves by accepting the inevitable.

 

Only time would tell.

 

 


	12. Don't Do Drugs, Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CN IQE WQR EF EPG, ARV A YGAVL FFT A LWAIV

The men at 618 Gopher Road were much like teenagers in a number of ways. One, because they were always up for an adventure of some sort. Two, they never turned down an offer for food. So when Bill suggested they get breakfast at a small place a few towns over, there was no argument.

 

"Incoming on the left." Ford, from the passenger seat, had taken it upon himself to keep an eye out on the side Bill couldn't see from. Granted, Bill had insisted time and time again that he was fine-- "I drove here on my own from New Jersey, for crying out loud"-- but never once did he even consider stopping. Whether or not Bill wanted to admit it, it was helpful. "I'd wait it out, looks like he's going pretty fast."

 

Usually, he heeded these warnings without question. However, today he sped through the intersection, laughing in near hysterics at the sound of the others' shouting. "Oh, man, that was great!" A few curses could be heard from the other driver, who was leaning out his car window and sharing some rather rude gestures.

 

"What are you doing?!" McGucket would have shoved him a bit were he not driving. "You could've gotten us all killed!"

 

Despite the accusation, Bill remained amused. "Come on, live a little! Besides, the two of you are always running at dangerous situations, Sixer especially." Okay, technically they couldn't argue with that. But the rest of the trip was significantly more quiet than before.

 

Once they pulled in, they allowed Bill to go on about how he had stopped there the morning he arrived in Gravity Falls. Hardly a moment after they sat down, he stood again, stating that he was going to use the bathroom. The moment he was out of earshot, McGucket said that which he had been considering for weeks. "He's not the same guy who moved in last summer." Ford didn't say a word, turning his eyes back down at the menu before him. "You can't say you haven't noticed. I get you're trying not to mention it, but there's only so far you can go."

 

Ford let out a sigh, lifting his glasses in order to rub his eyes. "Yeah, I've noticed." How could he not? "You know, at first I just assumed it was because he was still grieving over his sister. Made sense, you know? Staying in his room, not sleeping, always on edge, personality changes.... But lately...."

 

Nodding, McGucket glanced around before leaning in, being sure to keep his volume low. "Do you think he's... taking anything?"

 

He didn't want to admit the possibility. Really, more than anything, he didn't. But there were so few options he could think of. "I don't know. He never really seemed the kind, but you can never really tell, I suppose. And with all the time he's been spending in the spare room...." A deep breath to himself as he made his decision. "I'll do a quick sweep of his bedroom next time he's in the basement. Nothing intrusive, just to make sure he's okay. I won't check the spare for now. Figure if that's what he's up to, there'll be proof of it under his bed or something. He's a philosophical and psychological genius, sure, but I doubt he'll think we suspect anything unless we give him a reason to."

 

They believed this conversation to have gone unheard. They were wrong.

 

Standing in front of the bathroom sink, he had used a marker to draw a sigil on the mirror. Were anyone to walk in, it would seem as though he were just staring adamantly at his reflection. But he was seeing so much more than that.

 

So they were noticing the changes. He should have been concerned, should have been thinking of ways to remedy it. But really, was subtlety the best way to go about this? If he made a big show of certain aspects, then perhaps he could keep the more important ones low-key, and they would be overlooked completely.

 

To think that he had seriously considered inviting them to join him. Looking back on it now, it was laughable. Until he found the amulet, his mother was the most powerful being in this dimension. She had, he'd recently discovered, created the Mindscape the moment she had sacrificed herself. A haven for beings like them to reside in peace. Her influence had transcended time itself, making it ever present, even millennia before her birth. Reality was an illusion, the universe a hologram by Adelaide Gold. And in time, the day would come when he would be sure that everyone remembered that fact. That if not for his family, if not for him, the world would be a much different place.

 

Mentally catching sight of someone headed toward the bathroom, he quickly wiped away the sigil. In an instant, and without having physically moved, he was in one of the stalls. Okay, so he could short-range teleport now. That was new. But certainly not something he was upset by. He wasn't sure he knew exactly how it had happened, or if he even would be able to do it again, but it had bought him just enough time to close the stall door before a man came in, did what he had to, and left without questioning a thing.

 

They would be wondering where he was by now. Finally exiting the bathroom, he caught sight of the others deep in conversation. Ford was the first to look up as he approached. "There you are. Started to wonder if you fell in." Bill only laughed as he took his seat. "Waitress already took the drink orders. Hope you don't mind, I got you coffee. The way you like it."

 

Did... Ford really remember how he liked his coffee?

 

"Yeah, and that's not all he got." McGucket smirked as he leaned his elbows on the table. "Come on, don't be embarrassed."

 

Gaze trailing the floor for a moment, Ford reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin, which had clearly been written on. "Waitress' name is Daphne. Told me to call her when she gets out around four."

 

Though he smiled, Bill's fists were clenched to the point where his nails threatened to draw blood from his palms.

 

 


	13. Third Time’s A Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jtxhs://nyw.cgukwbi.uod/yaxuh?m=FqsNhnODsC4

Ever since McGucket moved out, it had been eerily quiet.

 

Granted, he came over more or less every day to continue work on the portal, but the evenings were more or less silent, Bill spending even more time in his room than usual.

 

It was early evening as Bill sat at the kitchen table, typing on the computer once again. What was the data limit on this thing, anyway? Whatever, that didn't matter. What mattered was the knock on the door, followed by the sound of a key in the lock. Only one person it could have been, then.

 

Due to the fact that Ford was currently running around the house preparing for later on, Bill greeted McGucket at the door a few seconds before the other could stumble in. Only three words left his mouth as he stepped inside, smile wide. "It's a boy!"

 

Momentarily forgetting all else, Ford was practically ecstatic. "That's fantastic, congratulations!" The formalities went on for a few more seconds, Bill returning back to his work. "So, you and Ava got any names picked out yet?"

 

McGucket shrugged a bit. "We're thinking Tate. That's her father's name, so--"

 

"Boring!" Never looking up, Bill wore a smirk on his lips. "You never give a kid a family member's name. Next thing you know, the kid wants nothing to do with you, and he's stuck with it."

 

Silence.

 

"Right, so...." Glancing around a bit, McGucket was trying to think of literally anything else to talk about. "Ford, you're dressed up. Date night?"

 

Silently thankful that the subject had been changed, he nodded. "Daphne's coming over. First time at the house, figure I should make a good impression." Bill let out an audible groan, which went ignored. "You can stay for dinner, if you want."

 

A slight shake of his head, hands in his pockets. "Thanks, but I've gotta meet Ava. Wedding plans and all that. Just wanted to tell you the news in person."

 

The goodbyes were short, and it was clear that Bill was doing his best not to make some kind of inappropriate remark. And hardly fifteen minutes after McGucket's departure, the sound of another car could be heard pulling into the driveway. Bill, having retreated to his bedroom, scowled to himself at the sound of their cheerful new-couple banter.

 

Until, of course, the rumbling began.

 

It started off soft, hardly noticeable. But in only a few minutes, they became more and more like earthquakes, tremors sending nearby birds flying off. Bill hurried to his feet, bolted over to the window. A few holes had formed in the yard, and while they were small in diameter, he couldn't make out just how deep they were.

 

Deciding that this was probably a good excuse to break his isolation, his steps were quick as he went downstairs, finding Ford looking out the door with a tall, brunette woman beside him. "Oh, good, I'm not the only one who's seeing this." Neither looked back at him as he spoke.

 

Another quake, this new hole significantly larger and closer to the house than the others. Okay, whatever this was, it wasn't good. Orion could be heard clawing at the basement door in distress. "What's that?" The woman-- Daphne-- cast her gaze back to the sound.

 

"Bill's got a dog." The excuse came quickly. Hold on, so it was _his_ now? "I'd let you see him, but he's jumpy around new people. Plus, this might be a bit more of an issue." Gesturing outside, he ran to his bedroom, emerging with both journals in his hands. "Bill, help me look to see if there's anything that could be causing this. Daphne, just sit tight. Everything's going to be fine."

 

Everything most certainly was not going to be fine.

 

Nothing in the journals, and it seemed to be getting more severe every minute. Ford eventually slammed the book shut. "You two stay here. Don't leave the ground floor, and stay away from anything that could fall on you."

 

"Hold on, where do you think you're going?" Daphne grabbed onto his sleeve before he could head out. "I don't care if you're a scientist, you're not going out there alone." Though Ford was about to protest, she gave him a look meant to tell him that there was no way he was talking her out of this.

 

They sprinted outside, leaving Bill to stand there alone. Okay, this was far from the weirdest thing either of them had seen, himself especially. But as he watched them kneel down beside one of the smaller ones, an idea sparked in his mind.

 

He waited until they were separated. Ford was around the back, while Daphne remained in front. Only then did he run out. "Daphne!" Shouting, but not loud enough that Ford would hear him. "I think I've found something!"

 

She ran over without thinking twice, expertly dodging the spots where the ground was actively opening up. As he gestured her over, that was when his foot slipped.

 

A futile attempt to regain his balance put her on alert, and she was grabbing onto his wrist in mere seconds. "It's all right!" Frantic, but relieved. "It's okay, I've got you."

 

Bill only grinned. "That's where you're wrong, hun." In the blink of an eye, and before she could even realize he'd vanished, he was now right behind her, standing on solid ground. The sudden lack of weight threw her off, causing her to begin to fall forward. This time, it was Bill who grabbed onto her arm. "It's me that's got you."

 

Words failed her as she attempted to ask a hundred questions at once. His grip loosened slightly for a fraction of a second, the look of terrified panic on her face more amusing than anything he'd seen in a while. Bill spoke before she could manage to get anything out. "Little tip from someone who's been around the block. Here's the thing about Stanford Pines. Don't be fooled by the high-priced PR and fancy linens. This imposter only wants to tie you down and drag you into the grave." He paused for a moment. "Oh, wait. That last part's me." He attempted a gesture, having to take a moment before he realized his error. “You can’t tell, but I’m winking. Looks like I’m blinking. One eye-- Okay, later, bye!”

 

He let go.

 

Despite wanting to stay and watch her fall, to see how long it would take-- if it even would happen-- to hear her hit the bottom, Bill knew that alabi was everything. Transporting himself back in the house, he heard Ford shouting her name as he heard her screams. Only then did he "arrive", being sure to keep horror on his face as he pretended to take in what had happened.

 

Ford was on his knees as the holes closed up as quickly as they had appeared. One large one remained, though it was unlike the others in the sense that whatever was thrown in came back out in a matter of seconds.

 

Not once did Ford ever express interest in investigating.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shane requested that my friend/his girlfriend have a cameo, so here you are, Daph.
> 
> Sorry I killed you


	14. The Final Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AOY KHFWLH ZAMG LIL MV VEPD YFW

He probably should have felt guilty. Somewhere, there was a family who was dealing with Daphne just disappearing without a trace, not unlike his mother had all those years ago. Not to mention Ford, who had clearly been devastated by the whole thing. And if Bill had had a scrap of human morality left, perhaps he would have at least sympathized. But that was gone now, never to be heard from again.

 

The end of his days was upon them, he could tell. It wouldn't be long. So now, it was all a matter of taking care of the finishing touches.

 

His usual eye patch had been left on his bedside table, sitting on top of the closed computer. For today was a special occasion. Instead, he wore the triangular patch which Ford had gifted him all those months ago.

 

It was a well-known fact that if Ford didn't set a specific day and time to go get the shopping done, he would forget. That was where he was now. It was time. Orion was close on Bill's heels as he went into the basement, as he rifled through the tools which had been left lying around.

 

He had seen exactly what he was meant to be doing. Every circuit replacement, every relocated screw. Each movement played in his head like a movie, instructing him through every step.

 

It all depended on what he did right now. After a year of suffering, of coming to terms with it all. This was the moment that decided whether he failed or rose above the frailness of humanity. That, and what would come out of it in the future. It was too big a risk to mess it up this far in. He couldn't.

 

The car would be pulling in at any moment. Hurry. Don't hesitate, or else risk throwing it all away.

 

He would likely never be redeemed in the eyes of either Ford or McGucket. But he had long since given up the desire for their approval. Only his own life mattered now. His life, and what became of it. And if he had to kill three or three thousand people, so be it. It was fun, anyway.

 

"What are you doing?!" Ford's voice broke both the silence and his train of thought in a tone Bill had never heard before. It was not just irritated, but properly furious. Those four words were enough to cause Orion to bolt across the lab and hide under a desk, each of his heads trying to hide under his front paws.

 

Bill kept his composure, not so much as flinching. He turned, grin lopsided and so unlike his usual smile. "Improvements, Sixer! Pushing the boundaries of what we can do, and what the world says we shouldn't be able to!”

 

Never taking his eyes off of the exposed wires, Ford ran his fingers through hair. "Do you have any idea what you've done?! This could potentially set us back years!" This couldn't be real. After all they'd done, it couldn't have been tampered with. And not by Bill, of all people. It wasn't that he wasn't smart enough, it just wasn't like him. He had always been so considerate, so cautious. And now he was just messing with his life's work? The entire situation was far too familiar.

 

"Look, let me tell you a little something." Bill leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms. "This baby is a waste of time how it stands now. I mean, sure, it'll work, but if you're going to be unlocking the secrets of the universe, you've gotta go big. You didn't ask me to help you work on this just to keep me around. I've done my research, I know exactly what's gonna be on the other side when that baby starts going to town thanks to my little adjustments. But I'm not sure I like your attitude, so I'm debating if I should tell you or not."

 

Ford was practically bubbling over with anger now. Where had this audacity come from? It had seemed sudden, but now that he thought about it, it had really been a build-up. And this was the tipping point. Whether or not he wanted to admit it, this was not the man who had moved in with him a year prior. He hadn't been in a long time. "I told you to figure out what would be on the other side of _my_ design! You had no right to--"

 

"Ooh, we're talking about people's rights now?" Smile never fading, not in the slightest. "But I guess you had the right to go through my room? To assume I was on something? 'Oh, it won't be intrusive!' There are lines, Sixer, and they apply to super geniuses, too."

 

Quieter now, more concerned than anything. That was impossible. He hadn't been anywhere near them in the restaurant that day, and he'd been sure not to leave a trace that he'd been in his bedroom. "How did you know that?"

 

Head tilted a bit, amusement clear in his eye. "Oh, I know lots of things. Like how you cried yourself to sleep for weeks after your brother got kicked out because you felt guilty, even though you hadn't forgiven him. And how you secretly wished you hadn't been the smart one so that you would fit in better. Oh! And let's not forget that Stanley wasn't even the one who--"

 

He was cut off by a fist against his jaw. Stumbling back and holding the site of impact, Bill was on the floor speechless for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Get out!" It was taking Ford everything he had not to hit him again. "Get out of my house!" This wasn't like him, not in the slightest. But could anyone really blame him?

 

Bill's grin only went wider as he stood and righted himself. He turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. A single sentence passed his lips before finally exiting and driving away for the last time.

 

"See you in your nightmares, Sixer."

 

 


	15. That Which Thrives In Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NIOW MFVHIJ, LZME WGN

For the first week or so, Ford instinctively made two cups of coffee every morning.

 

After two, he began wondering when Bill would return, be it to apologize or simply pick up his things.

 

Three, and he began calling around to see if anyone had heard from him.

 

It was on a summer evening when the knock came. Ford was on his feet in an instant, bolting to the front door. He hadn't forgiven Bill for his actions, not in the slightest. But it was reasonable to be worried, right?

 

As he opened the door, he expected to see if not Bill, then at least someone. However, there was nothing but a slip of paper, held down by a rock. As he knelt down to look it over, he discovered that there was a familiar handwriting on it.

 

_Sixer,_

_Dead oak tree two miles northeast. Meet me there at midnight._

_Please. I need you._

_\--Bill_

 

Between their falling-out and Bill's recent differences in personality, he certainly hadn't expected such a desperate tone. But no matter how upset he still was, he would do this for him. It had to have been important in order to warrant this kind of action.

 

The hours seemed to drag by, but when the time came, Ford headed out.

 

Flashlight in hand, he was able to make out a lithe figure leaning against the base of the tree when he finally arrived. Looking up, Bill's expression was more than a little unsettling as he began closing the distance. Amused, as it tended to be these days, but also malicious. "Long time no see, Sixer." Only five words, but still enough to send chills up someone's spine.

 

All at once, Ford began to wonder if this had been a good idea. "Why are we here?" Stay cold, stay disconnected. “You were at my house anyway, why not talk there?"

 

Smirk growing, Bill placed his hands on either side of Ford's face. "Had to make sure you got to see! You're the one that made it happen, after all!"

 

What was he talking about? Had he completely lost it? A small knife was sitting in Ford's pocket, the weight reminding him that all was not lost should he need to use it as a last resort. But something else was holding his attention. Something that proved that things were very wrong. "Your eye...." The amber iris was but a memory, having been replaced by a piercing golden yellow, and the pupil, elongated not unlike a cat or a snake.

 

"I know! Pretty neat, huh?" A crack of thunder cut through the air, despite the sky being clear. This caught Bill's attention, caused him to take a look at his pocket watch. Midnight. A bit cliche, but who was he to argue? "All right! Showtime!"

 

As he walked back toward the tree, Ford found himself physically unable to follow. Was this the same anomaly he had sent Bill to investigate so long ago? It was the same location, after all. "Bill, what's happening?!" Wind beginning to pick up, energy filling the air.

 

Only then did he turn to face him again. "Progress, Sixer! And it's all thanks to you!" The light from the amulet glowed from under his shirt, the yellow fabric burning away around the entirety of the scars where it was buried beneath his skin.

 

That sight was enough to make Ford feel as though he was going to be sick. "Oh God...." Pull it together. Focus. "Bill, listen to me! Whatever's happened, we can fix it, okay?! I shouldn't have lashed out at you, I didn't know! But I need you to stay calm so we can work this out and--"

 

"And what?" Bill tilted his head a bit. "And ruin all this for me?" He let out a cold, sharp laugh. "No deal, buddy! If you really were ever concerned, you'd've figured it out back when I didn't want this!" Feet lifting off the ground, wind still howling as he was held in midair. "Look, Ford, fact of the matter is your offer's just too little too late! Not that this would be the first time!"

 

This couldn't be real. That couldn't be him. Staring up in horror, Ford could do nothing but watch as Bill's skin literally began to crack like stone, gold light seeping through the crevices. The only thing that was running through his mind was to save him. Get over there, figure it out, stop this, just _do something_. And yet, he was held in place by some unseen force, able only to scream Bill's name.

 

Bill was in hysterics at the sight of his panic, laugh far too dark, sounding unnaturally modulated. "Times are changing! You have no idea what you've unleashed onto your world! Everything you've come to know is going to come crashing down around you!" A surge of agony rang through him, the resulting shout only distressing Ford further. And just for a moment, Bill did not appear to be enjoying it. Pure rage took over his expression, dripped into his voice. "You, did this, Pines!" Blue flames erupted around the amulet, illuminating Bill's face. "You did this to me! And it will haunt your nightmares!"

 

Storm picking up, the sound of nearby trees snapping and falling to the ground were hardly registered as Ford kept his eyes locked onto the man before him. This wasn't Bill. At least not the Bill he had grown up with, the one he had spent countless days with as they contemplated the unknown. This was someone, some _thing_ completely different. Something just short of human.

 

It was over in a few seconds. The cracks in his skin eventually became too much, and Ford was forced to watch his friend fall apart in every sense of the word. Emotionally, mentally, and now finally, physically. First with fragments of his body breaking away in bits and pieces, then shattering completely. The moment he was gone, Ford found himself able to move again, instantly bolting over.

 

Any sign that Bill had been there was gone, save a gold amulet lying on the ground.

  
There was no blue jewel adorning it, nor any consequences when Ford picked it up in trembling hands.


	16. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AOY OEIG NINEI CS EDOEG AW QOL VHSMGYV. NSL EMGN RGW

"Give it back!"

 

"I will when you give back my headband!"

 

"I didn't take your headband!"

 

"Yes you did! It's in your pocket!"

 

"Dad, tell her to give back my backpack!"

 

For Nasir Shyfrh, this was nothing more than a regular morning. "Bill, give your sister back her headband. Mary-Anne, give your brother his backpack." Both children scowled at one another, Bill crossing his arms. "All right. We're gonna do it on three, deal? Come on, we can't have you two be late."

 

Mary-Anne was the first to give in. "One."

 

And Bill, continuing the count. "Two."

 

For fairness' sake, Nasir finished it off. "Three." The items were swapped in tandem, allowing the fumes of the argument to fade. "Good. Now you both have got everything?"

 

Bill's eye lit up with realization at this statement. "Oh! Hold on!" Bolting up the stairs to his room, he grabbed a small black bag and shoved it into his pocket before returning and informing them that he was ready to go.

 

"I've got to work late tonight, so you two will have to walk home." He glanced into the rearview mirror at his son and daughter, as the front seat was left vacant as a rule when more than two people were in the car. "If you want, I can bring dinner home, or you can make something for yourselves."

 

"I'm feeling pizza." Mary-Anne smiled, then nudged her brother's arm. "But I don't think Bill's gonna want any."

 

He laughed, giving her a light shove. "Shut up! You're so dumb!" Said lightheartedly, of course. Even after fights far worse than this morning's, they never failed to make up afterwards. "I think you're probably gonna be too busy thinking about Kyle to wanna eat anything! I bet you write his name all over your notebooks and everything!"

 

"I do not!" She tightened her grip on her bag ever so slightly.

 

"You totally do!" Bill was practically beaming. "Admit it, you love him! Love, love, love, love, love!”

 

This banter continued as their father pulled up in front of the school, as they walked through the halls, up until they departed to their own respective classrooms to prepare for what would without a doubt be another long day.

 

There was one main thing Bill had learned over the years, and it wasn't math, or history, or english. It was that being one of only about five non-white kids at school held its own problems, and it wasn't exactly easier when you only had one eye, had hair that was naturally both blonde and black, and were constantly surrounded by judgmental preteens.

 

For Bill, this meant sitting alone at recess, rolling his D&D&More D dice on the ground and wondering whose bright idea it had been to make the different grades have lunch at different times. Didn't they ever consider that someday there might be a sixth-grade boy who would need his eighth-grade sister's company?

 

Granted, he did have a few other friends, but they were all more of the athletic type, and Bill wasn't exactly cut out for that. He had tried playing kickball with them once, but long story short, the ball had come on the left, and he'd ended up sitting in the nurse's office for a while.

 

"What's your character like?" Bill's attention shot up as a new voice rang out. The boy took a seat across from him, pulling out his own dice. "Mine's an elf sorcerer. Chaotic good."

 

Okay, now this wasn't a conversation he was expecting to have. But not exactly one he was opposed to. "Drow necromancer. True neutral." He offered a faint smile. "Then my sister's got a dwarf cleric."

 

The boy grinned as he reached into his backpack and pulled out some graph paper. "Neat! I tried getting my brother to play, but his solution to every challenge is to punch something." He paused. "Kinda like how he is in real life." Both shared a laugh, and as if on cue, a nearly exact copy of Bill's new-found acquaintance ran over.

 

"C'mere, you gotta see this!" Tugging on his brother's shirt, excitement was clear on his face. "I found a dead lizard! We gotta hurry before someone else finds it before you can dissect it!"

 

This being an opportunity he simply couldn't pass up, the boy flew to his feet before addressing Bill once more. "If you want, meet me by the flagpole after school. I know this really cool place by the beach we can play D&D&More D!"

 

As the two began running off, only then did Bill remember something. "Hey, you, what's your name, anyway?"

 

Right, yeah. Introductions were a thing that needed to happen. "Stanford!" Calling out, he offered a wave before taking his leave. Bill went to return it, but stopped as he noticed something a bit off.

 

But then, perhaps he'd just counted wrong.

 

He would later find out that no, it had not been an error. That both he and Stanford Pines had been different than the rest of the world since birth. That perhaps neither of them were ever destined to fit in, but that they never really wanted to in the first place.

 

They would remain by one another's side for years to come. When Ford got the best news of his life, when it all came crumbling down. When the one-year anniversary of the last time anyone had heard from Stanley came and went. Bill had gone to a school in Minnesota for college, and had gotten an apartment there over the summer, leading to their eventual drifting apart. And yet, every so often, an envelope would come in the mail, usually containing nothing but a news article about something they couldn't quite explain.

 

Sitting bolt upright, Ford was painfully aware of how hard his heart was beating. One hand searched the bedside table for his glasses, the other for the light. Breathe. Breathe, it was just a dream. A memory. It wasn nothing he hadn’t thought about almost constantly since a few days prior when Bill had….

 

He couldn’t even think the word. Because it couldn’t be true. Bill Shyfrh had endured so much, there was no way he could have lost that battle. And yet, he was gone. He was gone, and there was no bringing him back. Ford didn’t remember when he started screaming, but the anguish hurt far more than the burning in his throat.

 

Haunt his nightmares, indeed.

 

 


	17. The Hand That Burns You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YHIF WZNL AW MVGT EYAZP, SAWEKJEEJT?/NJER OICN WI EEVV AKSIE?/YHIF TYG AYLUDP LISVVU TLST WCLP XRFO TVWEJ/CRI YRVGN EFD JRRMFG LR AKSIE

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me sooner.”

 

Ford, head on the kitchen table, glanced up at McGucket, who was refilling each of their glasses. “I know.” Speaking softly, he let out a long exhale. “I just wasn’t thinking straight. Plus, you’ve got the baby….”

 

Frowning a bit, McGucket took the seat next to him. “Ava and I already talked about it. She can handle him on her own for a few days. Her parents live in town, too, so they can always help her out if she needs it.” He put a hand on Ford’s back in an attempt to show some support.

 

Sitting up, but still with his head in his hands, Ford closed his eyes. Had it already been a week? Had Bill already been gone for so long? “I should have helped him.” His words had no direct audience, acting more as out-loud thoughts. “I should have realized something was wrong….”

 

“Ford, this wasn’t your fault.” No exasperation in his voice, despite having said this over and over again. “It doesn’t matter what he said. Bill… he was sick, he didn’t know what he was saying. He hid it from us, there was no way you could have known. And even if you did, what could you have done about it?” Did he dare go on? Might as well. “And given what you told me… I don’t think he wanted you to stop it. I think he was under the impression that it was best for him.”

 

A few deep breaths to steady himself before he managed to speak. "I.... He wasn't as happy as he made everyone think, you know." Should he have been revealing this? Well, there was really no reason not to, was there? "Junior year of high school, there was this party. We weren't invited, but my brother suggested we crash it. We did, and you know what parties are like at that age. Bill, he wasn't thinking clearly, and he.... He told me some things. About how he'd always blamed himself for his mother disappearing, and how he just... _hated_ every aspect of himself. Appearance, personality, interests.... There was probably more, but it's all kind of a blur. I was pretty messed up, too. He didn't remember any of it in the morning. But I did."

 

A minute or two in contemplative silence before McGucket broke it. "Have you been upstairs since?" Ford only shook his head. "Come on. You need closure. We don't have to stay for long if you don't want to."

 

Every stair up to the attic felt more and more difficult, as though Bill's spirit was physically trying to push him out. Actually, now that he thought about it, what would happen if he did come back as a ghost? Would he be able to handle that? That possibility could wait, for the sight of Bill's old room threatened Ford's ability to hold himself together. Neither said a word as Ford walked around, eyes scanning every detail. He'd never thought that a room in his own house would cause him so much pain. On the bed, the black notebook which he had watched Bill write in so many times. "Think it'd be disrespectful if I looked?" McGucket only shrugged. Deciding he had nothing to lose, he picked it up, opened it to one of the last pages.

 

He did not anticipate what he saw.

 

At the top of the page, a date from a few months before he'd left. But the entry was not written in a language he recognized. These symbols were something he had never seen before, and given McGucket's reaction as he looked over his shoulder, he was in the same position. "That's...." He glanced over at Ford, who was flipping through it. As it got further along, the handwriting got more and more shaky, more and more frantic, even after it ceased being in English. "Hold on, where's the computer? Didn't he transcribe things from this onto there?" Gaze moved over to the bedside table, where the item in question sat with Bill's original eye patch still resting on top of it.

 

Once it booted up, the screen indicated that an eight-letter password was required to view anything. "No good, then." Ford closed his eyes, letting go of any hope they might find out more about what their friend had gone through. McGucket, having seen this, used this opportunity to take a guess without it being seen. They were already invading his privacy as it was, best to spare Bill at least this much dignity.

 

One word, the one McGucket felt mattered most to the man they could now only remember.

 

STANFORD

 

The screen changed, revealing dozens of documents which were presumably translations of the symbols in the notebook. "Get me a pen." McGucket never took his eyes off the screen as Ford did as instructed. After a few minutes, a basic key had been scribbled out. After deciphering half of one of the pages, McGucket closed the notebook. "I don't think you'd want to know." It was incredibly disturbing, to say the least. Just Bill's constant recalling of how much it hurt, rambling about how he hadn't wanted it in the beginning. Ford decided not to question the decision, silently moving to open the door to the spare room.

 

The moment he did, it was clear on his face that the sight hit him hard. McGucket hurried to his side, and he too froze the moment he saw it.

 

A box of candles and a lighter in the corner, paint and brushes sitting beside it. And on every inch of the walls, three words written in those symbols. McGucket wasted no time translating, and he held out the paper for Ford to look at once he was finished.

 

“BILL CIPHER TRIANGLE" written over and over again, leaving no space left untouched. Between that and the stained glass window which Bill had put in, it was, to say the least, unsettling.

 

"What do you think it means?" Ford's voice soft, holding touches of both hurt and intrigue.

 

McGucket only shook his head. "Not sure it means anything. Like we said, he wasn't himself. It might have made sense to him, but it's probably nothing."

 

Both agreed that it would be best to return downstairs, completely unaware that someone was watching, laughing at just how wrong they were.

 

 


	18. Back To The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JE YKEU VO FW SF VRYKTZPG

The first few weeks were the most difficult. Ford hardly managed to sleep, even after he’d convinced McGucket that he was fine to be on his own. Sure, he could manage, but it was still difficult. Everything reminded him of Bill, reminded him of all the things he could have done to prevent what had happened. If he had just snuck a glance at the notebook, peeked into the spare room, perhaps it all could have been avoided. There wouldn’t have been the argument, no one would have suffered, Bill wouldn’t be dead.

 

It was early September when he finally began to adjust back to normal life. This was also when the dreams began.

 

The forest by the house, sky unusually clear. Wandering with no destination in mind, and without a care in the world. It was the most peaceful he had felt in so long, to the point where he had forgotten just what it was like. Then, something in the corner of his eye.

 

It had started off subtle, but had progressively gotten more forward. But lately, it was always the same, every night. The pure black creature staring at him, watching with its single eye, but never saying a word. But then, could it even speak? It didn't have a mouth. But then, it was a dream, after all. He had been recording what little information he had in his journal, but it was all very limited. He knew how this would turn out. He would move toward it, and it would vanish. And Ford would be left to wander and question just what his purpose there was.

 

Tonight, however, proved to be far different.

 

Yes, it vanished at first, just as he'd expected. But in an instant, there was a tap on his shoulder. As it quickly changed from black to yellow, it offered a small wave in greeting, Ford only nodding to do the same. He wanted to ask questions, really he did. But for the moment, there was just too much running through his mind. The triangle snapped its fingers, and in an instant, they were in a new location. Completely barren landscape, only soil beneath them. As they stared at one another, a circle appeared around it, showing a number of symbols which seemed to be random. Though there was no verbal exchange, Ford knew that it would be best to commit it to memory. There had to be some reason this was happening, right? Things didn't just happen in Gravity Falls. There were no coincidences. In the puzzle that was the world, this was the place where all the missing pieces were gathered.

 

When the symbols disappeared, the triangle pointed to Ford's arm. This gesture was not as easily understood. Still wordless, Ford furrowed his brow. Only then did speech fill the air for the first time. "Get to work, Sixer."

 

Whether it was the voice that jolted him awake or something else, he couldn't say. But in an instant, his eyes were flying open. No, that wasn't right. It couldn't have been him. It was just another nightmare, after all. He must not have gotten over them. Deciding it would be best to refrain from sleeping for a while, he put on his glasses and flicked the light on. As the room was illuminated, that was when he noticed his arm.

 

Blue writing covered his skin, in the same language Bill had used in the notebook and the walls of the spare room. Now that, that most certainly hadn't been there when he'd gone to bed.

 

Focus. Ford snapped himself back to reality, bolting up to the attic and grabbing the notes McGucket had made all that time ago. The first three words hit him like a truck.

 

BRING ME BACK

 

Once the rest was translated-- And recorded in his journal, of course-- he practically sprinted out the door and to his car.

 

It wasn't the first time that Ford had showed up at McGucket's house uninvited, but never before had it been at four in the morning. However, in a streak of luck that only ever existed for convenience in stories written by college kids with no real hobbies, the baby had woken up just around this time, so it wasn't him who was really interrupting.

 

"You're sure it was him?" McGucket was sure to whisper as he closed his son's door.

 

Ford only nodded. "As sure as I am it's you in front of me." As they headed into the kitchen, he pulled his journal out of his coat and set it on the table. "He left me a message. I decoded it, and it turned out to be a way to... summon him, I guess? The wording is a bit iffy."

 

As odd as it sounded, McGucket hated to see him like this. This much hope in his eyes, for this specific reason. "Ford...." How to put this? "It's great that you've found him, that he's alive more or less, but you need to think this through. You're been pretty rash in your decisions lately, and this.... This is big stuff. You saw how different he was, how do we know whether it's going to be him, or whatever it was that affecting him?"

 

Shaking his head, Ford closed his eyes for a moment. "We don't. But he's one of my best friends. We've got to at least try. And if it's not him... we can send him back. Most things like this, you just repeat it backwards. I'm sure it's the same thing here. We owe it to him to at least give it a shot. If he were still so upset, he wouldn't have come to me, right?"

 

"Not unless he had some revenge plot."

 

"He wasn't--" No, not past tense. Not anymore. "He isn't like that. He's desperate, whether or not he wants to admit it. He made a mistake, and I think he wants us to help him fix it. There's no shame in that, not after all he went through."

 

A few long, drawn-out seconds of silence as McGucket glanced out the window, the first rays of sunlight preparing to slip over the horizon. "So, what are we doing next?"

 

Ford allowed himself to smile as he looked down at the drawing. "We're bringing Bill home."

 

 


	19. In Which A Number Of Bad Decisions Are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OEHVLZPG AATY VHMFGJ AOY VOE'V URVEIUTEFD NKLP TE PQUV VONPFEDL

Everything was in order. Ford and McGucket had set up in the spare room, no matter how unsettling it was to so much as step foot in there. But at least the words on the walls actually made sense now.

 

Eight candles in a circle, Ford placing a photograph in the middle. Technically, it was supposed to be of a “victim”-- This wording making them more than a little anxious-- but they didn’t really have one of those. So a picture of Bill’s physical form would have to do. That was the goal, after all, wasn’t it? To get him back?

 

“You ready?” McGucket cast a glance over, Ford nodding in response. This was it. All the guilt, all the pain, it could potentially be remedied in this moment. He could fix it all.

 

Journal before him, Ford knelt down before the candles as he began reciting that which was written down. Would this even work? It all seemed a little horror movie-esque. But then, wasn't everything he was dealing with lately?

 

What happened next was more or less a blur, and the next thing Ford knew, he was watching something form that almost looked like a hole in the fabric of reality. Under ordinary circumstances, this would have been incredibly concerning. However, it was as it took the now familiar shape that Ford got to his feet, noting that McGucket seemed to be astonished that it had been successful.

 

"Took ya long enough." The good-natured, sarcastic tone hit them both with nostalgia, Ford unable to help the smile.

 

"Yeah, sorry." Was he really talking to him? After all this time, could it really be true? "Bill, I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I had no idea what was happening. I should have asked, or-- or done something, I just--"

 

Bill held up his hand. "Save the pity party, Sixer. Anything that could have been done to stop it would only have created a paradox of astronomical proportions. Sure, technically I've only existed like this for a few months, but I've been around for trillions of years. Cipher’s been everywhere." His body flashed images; The pyramids, a dollar bill, ancient tapestries. "I'd go into detail, but time shenanigans, ya know?" He laughed a bit to himself. "But back to business, you guys need help, and I can't do much of anything without a vessel. Made of pure energy, all that jazz. Basically, I'm limited to hanging around just outside your perception and popping into your dreams. Technically you're supposed to be the ones suggesting the deal, but this is your first time, so I'll cut you some slack. So here's what I'm thinking, Sixer. You let me hitch a ride inside your head. I'll just stay on the sidelines, you won't even know I'm there! And while I'm doing my thing, I'll nudge some information out of your subconscious that will help you work. I know you've got it in there, you're just having trouble finding it. Plus, it'll help make up for whatever time I cost you when I messed with the portal." Holding his hand out, blue flames surrounding it, a smile was clear in Bill's voice. "So, whaddaya say? Wanna make it like none of this ever happened?"

 

Not a second was wasted on Ford's part. Taking Bill's hand, he grinned up at him. "Absolutely. We're not doing to be separated again. From now until the end of time."

 

In an instant, there was only darkness. It took a moment for Ford and McGucket to realize that it was because their eyes were closed, that they had actually both been unconscious the entire time. Just as McGucket was about to ask if anything had happened, his gaze locked onto a shadow on the wall, which was descending over Ford.

 

Once it did, Ford's eyes began to emit a blue light for a few seconds before it faded, and he was able to focus clearly. "I guess that means he's in there?" His question was answered in the form of an old memory being brought to the surface. "Okay, yeah, that's him. And could we not relive that? I was fifteen, it was my rebellious phase." There was no doubt that Bill was laughing.

 

The deal had paid off within the first few days. In such a short amount of time, Bill was helping him recall minuscule details which put them months ahead of schedule in the building process.

 

And who knew? Maybe there would be something on the other side of the portal that could get Bill's body back.

 

It was early November when Ford, and by extension, Bill, were out back. Given the last few clues Bill had managed to dig up, there was a good chance they'd figured out why it wasn't firing up properly. He had learned from experience that it was always best to test new inventions outside, lest they begin emitting unknown chemicals or bursting into flame. Sure to stand at a safe distance, Ford held the remote in one hand, the recently-made third journal-- No note in the front stating how long it had been since his arrival-- in the other. "Here goes nothing." Offering a smile, hoping that Bill could sense it.

 

Powering it on, he watched as the machine booted up, as the lights began casting their illumination on the grass. Not long now, a few more seconds.

 

Just as it was about to peak, movement caused Ford's heart to skip a beat. "Orion!" Panicking, but trying not to frighten him. "Orion, come here! Come on, boy, I've even got Bill with me!" The chimera didn't move, clearly more interested in what was going on.

 

A flash of near-blinding light, Ford cursing a bit to himself. Okay, stay calm. There was no telling what had happened. Maybe nothing. Maybe he was worrying for no reason. But then, what if he wasn't? Not only had he gotten accustomed to Orion wandering around the house, but Bill had even taken a liking to him.

 

Light faded, smoke began to clear. No signs of toxic chemicals, so that was good. As Ford unshielded his eyes, he was able to make out some movement. Also good. And yet, it wasn't quite right.

 

Where before there stood a single chimera, now there were three separate animals, all equally confused as to what exactly was going on. The snake was the first to leave, with the lion bolting off in another direction. The goat's horn had been damaged in the event, but it didn't seem to pay it any mind, instead taking to eating the grass beside the machine.

 

Ford had to have stood there staring for a solid hour and a half before a car pulled up, McGucket rushing over. "What happened?! The whole town saw that!" More than a little concerned, and rightfully so.

 

It took a moment for Ford to pull himself together enough to process what had been said. But even then, he was still just out of it enough to give an answer that wasn't exactly wrong, but not quite what they were looking for, either.

 

"...I have a goat now."

 

 


	20. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K'M RGT RHREAD RPYQGRV

"Thirty seconds!"

 

"Standing by!"

 

McGucket typing commands into the various computers, Ford at the fail-safe controls. This was it. After all this time, it was finally time to test it. This could be a turning point in the scientific field. They may have just figured out inter-dimensional travel.

 

And with that, a world of possibilities.

 

There wouldn't be any gravitational anomalies at this stage, as long as their calculations were correct, which they generally were. The final seconds, instinct telling Ford to close his eyes. No, keep them open. He had to watch this, had to see all of their work pay off.

 

The light, the sound, the feeling of electricity in the air. Just as they’d predicted. Some tools that were too close ended up getting pulled in, reminding Ford to make something to show how close one could safely get.

 

McGucket was by his side now, in just as much awe as him. Nodding to one another, their attention moved over to the fail-safe, McGucket turning his key, and Ford turning both his and the one meant for Bill before heading over to hit the button which appeared as a result.

 

For a few moments, there was silence.

 

“Ford….” Voice soft, hardly able to manage it. “Did we just…?”

 

A nod in response, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, I think we did.” A few more seconds as they took it all in, but the celebration was the opposite. Like children who had just won their first baseball game, anyone nearby would have been aware of their success. The goat, whom they had renamed Gompers since he was technically no longer Orion, could be heard reacting to the fuss from above, somehow having gotten in the house. But then, no one really questioned that anymore.

 

"This would have taken an entire team of scientists decades to work out!" Having moved back to the kitchen, Ford slid a glass across the table before filling both it and his own. "And here we are, three guys-- One who lost his _body_ part-way through-- and we built it in a basement!"

 

"Well, to be fair, it's a _pretty_ big basement." Both shared a laugh, lightly tapping their drinks together.

 

Ford was quiet for a moment. “You know, I’ve been thinking about it. About everything Bill did before he… well, you know. And it put a few other things into perspective for me.” A faint smile now. “I think I’m going to try and contact my brother tomorrow. Try to patch things up, at least a little.”

 

McGucket adjusted his glasses slightly. "So, what happens now? Do we...." How could he put this? "What we discussed. Is that still the plan?"

 

Ford's smile now held a touch of melancholy. "Yeah. Yeah, it is." Glancing upward a bit, he began speaking to someone else. "Bill, I'm just gonna assume you can hear me. We talked about it before we made our deal, so I'm not sure if you know already, so just hear me out. But Fiddleford and I picked up your research where you left off, and we have reason to believe that your body's on the other side of the portal. Possibly even in stable enough condition to get you back."

 

As though it was a response, a sudden pain shot through Ford's head, causing him to reflexively curse. "What are you doing?!" This wasn't right. This was far, far from normal. Focused now on McGucket, his words agonized and desperate. "Th-- the book Bill had under his bed! Get it! Now! Get him out, he-- He's not--" The internal havoc cut him off as he attempted to stand, stumbling and knocking over a lamp, which shattered on the ground. McGucket didn't waste a second before doing as he was told. _Demonic Encounters_ in hand, by the time he had returned, Ford had lost consciousness and was lying on the floor.

 

Definitely not good. Propping him up in the chair, it was clear that Ford was still breathing, and his pulse seemed to be more or less normal. A tad fast, but strong. Okay. Okay, there had to have been something in the book, otherwise Ford wouldn't have said to get it. And sure enough, on the inside of the back cover, those symbols which Bill had so often written. Not wasting any time, he translated directly into Ford's journal, as it was the only paper within reach. Luckily enough, however, it just happened to be relevant.

 

The box of candles was still in the spare room, McGucket following the instructions and placing them in a circle around Ford. Once they were lit, he took a few deep breaths before placing his hand on his forehead and reciting the Latin.

 

In an instant, he was somewhere that was only vaguely familiar. He had seen a few photographs, but that was more or less the extent. Footsteps were careful as he approached and entered Ford's childhood home, voices echoing around him. The inside of the building was impossibly large, doors covering almost every inch of wall.

 

Many were open. Some seemed to have been broken down.

 

He ventured into the section which contained memories, and while McGucket didn't want to intrude, he rather would have seen a little more than Ford would like than let Bill-- Or the demon that took his name and voice-- do whatever he was intending.

 

After what had to be a solid forty-five minutes or so, blue writing caught his eye in the greyscale scenery.

 

_Rooftop. We'll talk business._

_\--Bill_

 

Was it a trap? Probably. But he really didn't have many options, did he?

 

Every step felt as though he was on his way to execution. As though he was about to discover that both he and Ford were doomed. But no, don't think of it like that. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door that led to the building's roof.

 

As he stepped out, Bill was hovering just out of McGucket's reach. "Oh, good, you made it! Just wanted to tell you that it's too late! Deed's already been done!" A quick laugh echoed in the empty space around them.

 

"What is it that's been done?" Never falter, never back down. He could have been lying. "What did you do to him?" The worst case scenarios were bombarding his mind, and all at once, this already significant threat felt much more real. How much damage could actually be done from in here?

 

Bill gave.... Was that a shrug? It looked like one. It was really hard to tell when he didn't have shoulders. He gave a maybe-shrug, gesturing to one of the doors on the small rooftop annex. As it opened on its own, it showed Orion, in all his chimera glory, snooping around. Ford appeared close behind, mumbling something about a spare bedroom and wondering where all this stuff came from. Another, revealing a scene which McGucket was all too familiar with. And yet, with one major difference.

 

_“You don’t know what’s going to be on the other side of that thing other than a basic idea, and that’s not going to cut it. If we activate it without knowing exactly what could come through, people could potentially die.”_

_“Okay, but there’s one problem with that. Where are we going to find someone who A: Knows the first thing about theories of this magnitude, and B: We can actually trust?”_

 

Unlike what had actually happened, there was no interruption by a third party. Only silence before the apparition of McGucket shrugged. _"No idea. But we will. And if not, we can try and work it out on our own."_

As the doors shut, that was when it all clicked into place. "He's not going to remember you." Said softly, in a state of pure realization.

 

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to piece together new memories!" He sounded so proud of himself, so pleased with it all. "Think of it like a quilt. You take a bunch of old ones, take out the bits you want, stitch 'em together, and throw the rest away. Meanwhile, no one can tell the difference unless they're looking for it." Moving just a little closer now. "As far as he's gonna be concerned, Bill Shyfrh is just a mispronunciation of my name. This past year and a half, it'll have been just you and him. I put together this whole false memory about finding some stuff written in a cave to explain how we met, thinks the entire portal was my idea to begin with. Pretty neat, huh?"

 

This was bad. Worse than it seemed up-front. "He won't remember you.... So he's not going to consider forgiving his brother...."

 

Another shrug. "Eh, side effect. What can ya do? Plus, that'll make for some interesting stuff, later."

 

McGucket shook his head, taking a breath. "I can remind him." It was a simple solution, right? Bill didn't have to win. "Or, even if he's never able to remember, I can at least tell him what you did. I'll show him your notebook, and the computer, and photographs. He's seen enough weird stuff, he would believe it."

 

"That," Bill pretended to contemplate the possibilities for a moment. "Or he would remember, and the sudden rush of memories would be too much for him to handle and he'd end up as good as dead. But hey, if you wanna risk it, be my guest! That'd be fun to watch!"

 

Okay, he hadn't thought of that. But no, what if it was a lie? What if it was just an attempt to frighten him away from doing it? But then, it was a gamble with a terrifyingly high wager. And not one he was sure he was willing to make.

 

"Welp, my work here's done!" Bill glanced around for a brief moment. "Take it you know how to get out of here, or do you need some help? I'm only offering because you're going to be important later." Without a word, McGucket pulled out the journal, flipped it open to the page with the incantation.

 

By the time he began reciting it backwards, Bill had already vanished.

 

Both McGucket and Ford's eyes opened at once, though anyone could see that Ford was more than a little panicked. "Something's wrong." These two words, said in the voice of someone who was fending off true horror. "He-- He did something. I don't-- I don't know what, but...." Flying to his feet, he was in such a hurry that he tripped over McGucket, falling onto the floor and cutting his hand on a shard from the lamp which had been broken earlier. Ignoring McGucket's attempts to be sure he was all right, he grabbed the journal and desperately flipped through the pages until he got to the one about Bill. No pen within the immediate vicinity, he took to using the blood to cross out a section in which he had been praising the demon. 'CAN'T BE REAL' and 'DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS' were scrawled out in its place, and there surely would have been more had McGucket not forced the book out of his hands.

 

"Hey! Look at me, okay?!" Hands on either side of Ford's face, he was sure to never break eye contact. "Snap out of it!" Probably insensitive, but it was needed. Only when Ford's breaths slowed did he speak again. "Now, I need you to stay calm and tell me what happened. Who did something to you?"

 

Ford shook his head, uttering but one word at first. "Cipher...." He continued once he was sure he could. "I don't know what he did, but something's not right...." Running his fingers through his hair, he gained a new air of seriousness. "I want to engrave a protection sigil. It'll probably be hazardous, though, so we'll have to make sure we don't burn ourselves on it. I don't know if it'll work, but we can't risk him getting anywhere near the portal."

 

So it was true, then. Just the fact that he referred to him as Cipher instead of Bill, that was all the proof he needed. As far as Ford knew, Bill Shyfrh had never existed. And with that, he was free of the pain, of the guilt, of the betrayal. He had never witnessed his best friend fall from grace and become a twisted replica of the man he had once been.

 

The possibility of reminding him did cross McGucket's mind. But no, he couldn't. And after all, even if it wasn't the exact truth, perhaps it was better this way. "Come on." Offering a forced smile, he put a hand on Ford's shoulder. "Let's get you patched up, and you can tell me what you do know."

 

Three days later, Fiddleford McGucket would quit the project, cutting all contact with Stanford Pines.

 


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VHEFKJ HOV LHV JEPH

“Stanford! Stanford!”

 

He had screamed that name for what felt like hours, to the point where he was half convinced that his throat was bleeding. The sound of the machinery had been near deafening, and he had the feeling that he would need a hearing aid sooner rather than later. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. This was all just a bad dream, and he would wake up in the backseat of his car any minute now. And Stanford would be fine, and everything would be normal.

 

But then, if this was a dream, why did everything hurt?

 

He was alone as he wandered through his brother’s house, taking in every detail. The kitchen, the living room, the one which looked as though it had been a guest room at some point. Where only hours before, life had been going on as usual, there was now only an unsettling emptiness and a hopeless, pathetic excuse for Stanley Pines.

 

This was his fault. Oh _God_ , he’d ruined his brother’s life all over again. After all the days of regret, the nights of imagining what could have been were he not so careless, and now history was repeating itself.

 

He didn't have a real aim in his destination, his body practically on autopilot. In time, he found himself pushing open the door to the attic, glancing around at its contents. Another bed could be made out in the back, but years worth of junk was piled around it. Were he in his right mind, perhaps he would have considered rummaging through it all and finding things that could potentially be worth something. But not today. Today, that which he sought held a much deeper value.

 

He doubted that the other journals would be in there, given how desperate Ford had been to separate them. But he had to be sure. It was the only way to fix this, to finally do something right for once in his life.

 

Checking the spare room, he frowned at the overly-clean walls. It wasn’t like Ford to wash things. Weird. But probably not important in any way shape or form. The rest of the room was empty, so he returned to the main part of the attic. He searched for hours, to the point where there was only one box left. This was it, then. The last hope he had.

 

As it was opened, it was immediately clear that this was not what he was looking for. But then, maybe there was some sort of lead, something he could go off of. Flipping through the black notebook proved useless, as it appeared that the parts that were in English were far from Ford's handwriting. Then a few photos of his brother, some with a man with small, round glasses whom he didn’t recognize, but all ripped. As if someone had wanted to hide the identity of another person. But it was the other two items which, though not helpful in this situation, caught his attention.

 

The eye patch was nothing special, though Stan pocketed it, anyway, certain that it could come in handy for one scheme or another. Then the necklace. It appeared to be real gold, so that was something. But he wouldn't be selling it, or using it to try and pay off one of the guys he owed.

 

Putting it on, his fingers ran over the chain, to the round pendant which looked as though it had once housed a jewel of some sort. A moment of contemplation, and he quickly took it off again. No, this wasn't right. This was Ford's, it wasn't his place to take it, not after all he'd done. But a few more seconds, and he did return it around his neck. It would serve as a reminder. As to why he was doing this, what he was working for. And he had noticed all of the symbols around the house, too. The triangles and the eyes. He didn't understand their appeal, but Ford must have liked them for some reason. So he would be sure to get some more things with similar imagery.

 

Not once did he consider the repercussions.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Gone", which I first heard courtesy of YouTube user Horizon (Which, a lot of her songs inspired this story, so I suggest investigating).
> 
> Also, might I suggest http://themysteryofgravityfalls.com/. Caesar-3


End file.
